Armándola en Hogwarts
by Drosophila Skeeter
Summary: Holaa! La primera historia documentada por Drosophila Skeeter, la reportera más dicharachera! Jajajajaj. Bueno, esto está escrito por Maquiavela (Gaia) y Duare, para el reto de Yule de nuestro grupo (MediaNoche en la Torre de Astronomía)que es el más mejo
1. Default Chapter

**ARMÁNDOLA EN HOGWARTS**

En la Sala Común de Hogwarts había reunida poca gente, casi todos preferían sus propias salas comunes, no obstante, había bastante jaleo. Un una mesa redonda estaba inclinada Duare Von Haden, alumna de quinto curso de Ravenclaw, escribiendo algo en una libreta. Dando vueltas a su alrededor cual Drosophila melanogaster (mosca del vinagre) estaba Gaia Crowley, alumna del mismo curso pero de Slytherin, y esta hablaba en voz alta, mientras la otra apuntaba.

- Eran tres, que no dos, ni una, sino tres. Como las tres veces que Cristo negó a Pedro, no, al revés, que Pedro negó a Cristo, ya ves tú que tiene esto que ver¿no- Duare la miró con ganas de matarla- O como los tres tistes trigues, noooo, nunca me sale a la primeraaaa- se quejaba Gaia- a ver, o como los tres-tristes-tigres que comían trigo en un trigal- dijo despacio- Un momento¿desde cuando los tigres comen trigo, da igual, o como los tres cerditos, que no es que ellas fueran unas cerdas, aunque un poco guarras si que eran…- Gaia continuó enumerando todos los tríos absurdos que se le ocurrían, porque, la verdad hay que decirla, y sino mentira y gorda, no se le ocurría ninguno que no lo fuera.

- Buenoo, a esta ya se le ha ido la olla del todo. Eran tres, y así como en Hogwarts hay un Trío Maravilla, ellas eran el Trío Calamidad- escribió Duare mientras lo decía en voz alta.

¡No seas falsa- espetó Gaia burlona por detrás, asomada sobre su hombro viendo lo que había escrito¿Qué ellas? Pero si somos nosotras, melón- reprendió mientras le daba una colleja a su amiga, que farfullaba, "ya sé por qué coño estás en Slytherin, japuta, que escocía me ha dejao"- Por cierto¿para que estamos escribiendo esto?.

- Vamos a escribir- respiró hondo, Gaia no era mala chica, y era divertida, no del todo tonta, pero sí un poquito exasperante- por qué no salimos nosotras en el quinto libro de Rowling¿no te acuerdas?

- Joer, si ya sabes que tengo memoria de pez…- se la quedó mirando como si la viera por primera vez y le dijo, sonando distraída- a todo esto¿quién eres tú- La boca de Duare se abrió con sorpresa, y horror¿sería posible que se lo estuviese preguntando en serio? En ese momento Gaia empezó a reírse, totalmente doblada, casi sin poder respirar, con la boca abierta, desencajada, pero sin emitir un solo sonido.

- Genial, ahora se ha encanado- le pegó una bofetada para que recuperase el aliento.

- Gracias, era coña, claro que me acuerdo de ti- se rascó la barbilla, que cuidado había que tener con Gaia, parecía más alocada de lo que era, y no era difícil ver una mirada calculadora en sus ojos¿Qué vamos a hacer para Yule?

- Podríamos hacer una fiesta de disfraces, rollo muggle. Aquí, en esta Sala Común, así sería terreno neutral, el problema es que nos la dejen, porque si saben que lo organizamos nosotras, los profesores se opondrán de pleno.

- Snape nos dejar� si voy a pedírselo como toca- una sonrisa perversa se dibujó en su rostro- nos dejará.

- Siempre me he preguntado como has podido llegar a Prefecta. Pero ahora me hago una idea de por donde fueron los tiros¿eh- Duare miró a Gaia que se sentaba en el sillón de al lado, mirándola.

- Jajaja- rió la Slytherin- Más o menos. Le dije que no me iría de su despacho hasta que no me diese lo que quería…- paró un momento para reirse- Y me contestó: Si, si, te haré Prefecta, pero tápate, tápate. No era lo que yo quería, pero bueno…- las dos rieron, recordando la cara de Snape cada vez que se las encontraba a las tres por el pasillo, a solas.

- Entonces, tú te encargas del sitio y la bebida, yo de la comida…

- La bebida se la encargaré a Draco, tiene más contactos que yo para eso- con un boli muggle que siempre llevaba en el bolsillo, se apuntó en la mano "bebida draco"

- Misaki que se encargue de que los Gryffindors vengan, que ya es bastante tarea, y de lo otro…¿tú sabes quien lleva eso- preguntó Duare bajando la voz.

- Sí- contestó Gaia en un tono de voz más bajo incluso, que a duras penas escuchaba Duare- "eso" lo lleva Hufflepuff, Justin lo pasa, y me han dicho que la profesora Sprout tiene este año un material excelente.

- Vale- volvió a alzar la voz- Eso se lo encargamos a Setsuna, o a Laia- en ese momento entraron el sala Misaki, Ginny y Luna, que se acercaron a la pareja y se sentaron formando un circulo- Hola- saludó Duare con una amplia sonrisa, los ojos brillando peligrosamente y con un leve tono rosado en las mejillas ¿Dónde os habíais metido?

- Viendo el entrenamiento del equipo de Gryffindor- contestó sonriente Misaki, ante lo cual Gaia y Duare empezaron a silbar:

¡Buuuu¡Perdedores, jajajajajajajajjaja- estallaron ambas chicas en risas.

_Esa misma noche, en una alcoba, en lo más profundo de los cimientos del gran castillo, tanto que se podía escuchar el rumor del agua del lago tras las paredes, dos figuras yacían estiradas cómodamente en una amplia cama. la chica se levantó y caminó desnuda hasta el mueble bar de madera oscura._

_- Entonces… ¿podremos hacer la fiesta en la Sala Común- preguntó mientras servía dos copas de vino, y tendía una al hombre tapado con una sábana en la cama._

_- Vas al grano…- el hombre suspiró- por mi no hay problema- bebieron un sorbo mirándose a los ojos- Esto no está bien, eres mi alumna- dijo de pronto bajando la mirada._

_- Ya estamos otra vez con lo mismo- se acercó al hombre y lo cogió por la barbilla, levantándole la cara para que la mirara a los ojos- me atraes, te atraigo, no va a salir de aquí, yo no voy a contarlo, y tú tampoco. ¿Cuál es el problema? Yo no lo veo por ningún lado._

_- Da igual, Gaia, no lo entenderías- suspiró mientras la chica se sentaba a horcajadas sobre él, convincente, apartando la sábana que lo cubría._

Faltaba poco para que terminase la clase de Pociones. Gaia estaba enfrascada enfrascando (jejeje, lo pilláis?) su poción en un bonito matraz aforado. Le había salido perfecta, cómo siempre. Cuando dejó el recipiente de vidrio encima de la mesa del profesor, este la llamó:

- Señorita Crowley- Gaia levantó la vista para clavarla en los ojos del hombre- expuse al Director su petición- ella alzó la ceja, signo distintivo de cualquier Slytherin que se precie- Quiere que la señorita Von Haden y usted se personen esta tarde en su despacho tras las clases.

- Allí estaremos profesor- sonrió- y…gracias- Snape sacudió la cabeza mientras la joven volvía a su asiento, notando clavarse en aquel lugar de su espalda donde esta pierde su casto nombre, los ojos oscuros y nublados de lascivia del profesor, que enjugó, turbado, su frente con un pañuelo.

Por la tarde, al terminar las clases, Duare y Gaia se encaminaron al despacho del director. Esperaron pacientemente frente a la gárgola, hasta que por el pasillo vieron llegar a la profesora McGonagall, que las miró recelosamente, el profesor Flitwick, que saludó a Duare, la profesora Sprout, que les guiñó un ojo, y el profesor Snape, que hizo como si no las hubiese visto y murmuró con fastidio:

- Boom boom boomer, el super chicle- las dos chicas rieron por lo bajini, mientras la gárgola comenzaba a girar. Siguieron a sus profesores al interior del despacho del director. Dumbledore esperaba tras su escritorio. Los jefes de las cuatro casas se colocaron en semicírculo, dejándolas a ellas dos en el centro del anfiteatro virtual.

- Me alegro de verlas, Señorita Von Haden, Señorita Crowley, tomen asiento, por favor- dos cómodas butacas se movieron solas, invitándolas a sentarse, cuando lo hicieron, Dumbledore juntó las puntas de los dedos frente a la cara, y las miró, inescrutable. La cosa se ponía peligrosa, porque, si no hablaba pronto, a Gaia, de la tensión, le iba a dar risa, e iba a ser peor- El profesor Snape me expuso su propuesta- miró a Gaia, a la que sonrió- Debo decir que me sorprendió gratamente, me pareció una idea estupenda, no obstante, dada la "animosidad" existente entre las casas, no me bastará su palabra de que no habrá conflictos. Necesito una prueba de que son capaces de conseguir la hermanación de las casas, en un proyecto común. En una semana.

¿Una semana- gimió Duare, tenían buenos contactos, pero…¿qué podían hacer?

- Si, Señorita Von Haden. Una semana, ahora, si lo desean, pueden retirarse, estoy seguro de que ambas tienen planes para un viernes por la noche- se despidieron con una trémula sonrisa de los profesores y salieron de allí, camino a la Sala Común. Se dejaron caer en unos sillones apartados. Por primera vez en la vida, el silencio reinaba entre aquellas dos…no por mucho tiempo.

¿Qué podemos hacer- preguntó exasperada Gaia¿Cantar un villancico? Porque no se me ocurre otra cosa, en mi colegio hacíamos eso, era lo único que hacíamos todos juntos…

- Pues no es tan mala idea- Duare miró su reloj con impaciencia- Lo malo es encontrar la canción…y convencer a Hufflepuff y Gryffindor.

- Pero, no hace falta que los convenzamos a todos, con que tengamos a alguien de cada casa…y Misaki está con nosotras, solo nos faltaría alguien de Hufflepuff, y está Setsuna, que está en séptimo, pero nos vale igual¿no?

- Gaia, eres rápida, muy rápida- bebió otro sorbo¿Tú sabes tocar la flauta- preguntó de pronto.

- Yo seré rápida, pero tú estás muy suelta- rió la Slytherin¿qué flauta¿la dulce? Si, aprendí en el colegio, me la traje cuando vine a Hogwarts.

- Yo solo se me una canción- comentó triste la Ravenclaw.

¿Cuál? Yo solo se me de memoria el Himno a la Alegría- a Duare se le encendieron los ojos.

- Yo también- rieron las dos y comenzaron a cantar a voz en grito¡SI, DO RE RE DO SI LA SOL SOL LA SI SI LA, SI, DO RE RE DO SI LA SOL SOL LA SI LA SOL SOL…LA SI SOL, LA SI DO SI SOL, LA SI DO SI, LA SOL LA, RE, SI DO RE RE DO SI LA SOL SOL, LA SI LA, SOL SOL!

La gente que estaba en la Sala Común las miraba cual locas recién escapadas del primer manicomio, lo que hizo que ellas se riesen aún más. Ambas se miraron, y con un asentimiento de cabeza se pusieron de acuerdo. No hacían falta palabras.

- Mañana entonces¿no- confirmó Gaia.

- Sip, eso mismo, a primera hora aquí, ya avisaremos a las demás más tarde. Hoy es tarde ya, y no se tú, pero yo tengo planes, así que nos vemos por la mañana- le contestó su amiga poniéndose de pie.

- Hasta mañana chica, y se buena, o todo lo buena que sería yo- añadió Gaia con un guiño.

- Eso me deja un graan margen de acción. En fin, nos vemos mañana- y diciendo esto, Duare salió corriendo rumbo a los invernaderos.

_¡Mierda- murmuró furiosa- Se ha hecho tarde, espero que no se haya largado._

_La joven corrió todo el trayecto, y llegó al lugar de su cita sin apenas resuello. Notó como unos brazos fuertes la cogían por la cintura y le susurraban al oído:_

_- Pensé que los Ravenclaws eran siempre puntuales._

_- Pensaste bien, esto solo ha sido la excepción que confirma la regla. Pero estoy segura de que se como hacerme perdonar- le contestó la chica con una sonrisa, al tiempo que se giraba y enlazaba los brazos en el cuello del joven frente a ella._

_- Si, estoy seguro de ello._

La mañana del sábado, Harry se había levantado con una firme decisión. ¿Acaso no era él "El-niño-que-sobrevivió", el salvador del mundo mágico, el elegido por el destino, el redentor de todos los pecados, el justiciero de los desamparados, el castigador de los villanos y bla, bla, bla?

O al menos eso creía Harry en su fuero interno por más que lo negara de cara a los demás y exclamara a los cuatro vientos que él era un simple chico normal.

Pero volviendo al tema de esta historia. Aquella fría mañana de finales de octubre Harry Potter era un hombre con una misión (o casi hombre, con dieciséis años, hombre lo que se dice hombre como que no...). Tenía que descubrir en que peligro se habían metido dos de sus mejores amigas, Ginny y Luna. La cuestión era que desde principios de curso ambas habían empezado a juntarse mucho con tres chicas más de su curso. Lo cosa en sí no tendría nada de extraño si no fuera porque una de ellas era una Slytherin.

Y todo el mundo sabe que uno no se puede fiar de un Slytherin¿verdad? –se decía a sí mismo Harry¡Por supuesto qué no! – Se respondía él. Porqué estaba claro que una persona de tan nobles sentimientos, el mismísimo estandarte de la justicia, no podía estar siendo prejuicioso¿verdad?

Así pues esa mañana al despertarse y tras gastar unos minutos en situarse dentro de la dimensión espacio-tiempo, cogió el Mapa del Merodeador y lo desplegó recitando la contraseña para observarlo con detenimiento. Ginny estaba desayunando en la mesa de Gryffindor con una de esas nuevas amigas que había hecho: Misaki, también de Gryffindor y de su mismo curso. En la mesa de Ravenclaw se veía el puntito de Luna muy quieto, seguramente también debe estar desayunando, pensó. Al lado de Luna se veía el puntito de otra de esas nuevas amigas que habían hecho, una tal Duare, también de quinto, y por lo que veía la chica no paraba quieta. Se paseaba de punta a punta por la mesa de su casa parándose a hablar con diferentes compañeros, e incluso se desplazaba a otras mesas. Observó como el puntito de la chica Ravenclaw se movía hacia la mesa de los Slytherins, justo donde estaba sentada otra de las nuevas amigas de Ginny y Luna, una tal Gaia. Supuso que habían comentado algo entre las dos rápidamente para quedar porque en seguida vio como la joven Ravenclaw paraba en la mesa de Gryffindor junto a Ginny y Misaki para volver de inmediato junto a Luna.

Su mirada regresó a la mesa de los slytherins donde observó al puntito de Gaia revoloteando alrededor de Malfoy.

¡Oh, como odiaba a Draco Malfoy! Con su aire de suficiencia y arrogancia. Su pose altiva, mirando a los demás con superioridad a través de esos mercuriales ojos suyos. Como si por el simple hecho de ser rico y de pasearse por el colegio con paso airoso, elegante según dicen, fuera mejor que los demás.

¡Arg! Que ganas tenía de sacudirle bien hasta borrarle esa sonrisa sobrada- pensó furioso, tanto que sin darse cuenta estaba arrugando con una mano el mapa. Al percatarse del hecho meneó la cabeza exasperado.

¿Por qué será que Malfoy siempre consigue sacarme de mis casillas aún sin estar presente-se preguntó en voz alta- Genial... ahora incluso me provoca síntomas de locura, como hablar solo.

Después de la ducha matutina se dirigió al comedor para desayunar, sin olvidarse de llevar el mapa y la capa de invisibilidad previamente reducida mágicamente. Justo en el momento en que entraba en el gran comedor se topó de frente con todo el grupito de slytherins de sexto curso. Vio como Malfoy lo miraba fijamente, un escrutinio de tal magnitud que por unos momentos pensó que le estaba leyendo la mente. Desechó la idea de inmediato, pero por si las moscas se dedicó a visualizar imágenes de Malfoy y él peleándose, en especial de él sacudiendo al rubio con vehemencia. Su momento de enajenación mental fue cortado al escuchar como alguien se partía de risa. Blaise Zabini, uno de los chicos del odioso grupo de serpientes parecía estar a punto de ahogarse por insuficiencia respiratoria de tanto reirse. Vio a Malfoy darle un codazo en las costillas a la vez que le lanzaba una furiosa mirada y acto seguido, desaparecieron todos en dirección a los calabozos en una intensa discusión.

-Mnf. Estúpidas, estúpidas serpientes - rezongó Harry reanudando su camino y pensando que de seguro tramaban algo- Con más razón debo vigilar a las amigas de Ginny y Luna.

El gran comedor estaba prácticamente vacío. Y no era de extrañar, pese a ser sábado muchos estudiantes preferían levantarse no demasiado tarde para poder aprovechar mejor el día. Este no había sido el caso de Harry, claro está. Y por lo visto-pensó Harry- tampoco de Ron.

¿Cómo es que has tardado tanto? –le preguntó Ron mientras se servía un segundo bol de leche con cereales.

-Naaah... Me he quedado un buen rato ganduleando en la cama. ¿Y tú¿Cómo es que te has levantado temprano? Más que yo al menos- terminó Harry con un guiño.

-Bueno, yo... –intentó responder Ron, pero se sonrojó de tal manera que falló estrepitosamente.- Es que veras... –continuó ya más calmado- quiero causarle buena impresión a Hermione.

-Esto no tendrá nada que ver con que el otro día me pidieras la capa¿verdad?

-Ehem... pues la verdad es que... Bueno, que quería espiar a Hermione y a las otras chicas para ver si me enteraba de cómo es el chico ideal de Herm –explicó el pelirrojo en susurro.

-Ron –le advirtió Harry, tienes que ser tu mismo. Si no le gustas tal y como eres no vale la pena que fuerces el asunto.

Harry estaba preocupado, no quería herir a su mejor amigo, pero tampoco quería darle falsas esperanzas, y lo cierto es que Hermione estaba cada vez menos interesada en Ron como algo más que un amigo. Eso lo veía hasta él, que era un negado para estas cosas. Pensando en que decirle a su amigo, echó un vistazo al Gran Comedor para ver como Ginny y Misaki se levantaban de la mesa, uniéndoseles Luna en la puerta. Sin duda, se dirigían a la Sala Común General. El chico de las gafas pensó que esta era su oportunidad, así que zampándose una tostada de golpe y engullendo el café, se levantó a toda prisa y tras despedirse de Ron con unas palmaditas de ánimo en la espalda, salió corriendo detrás de las tres chicas.

Cuando llegó a la entrada de la Sala Común, asomó la cabeza y observó dónde estaban sus amigas.

Harry pensó que era ahora o nunca. Miró a su alrededor con urgencia y viendo que "no había moros en la costa", sacó de su bolsillo la capa de invisibilidad, y después de susurrar un simple "Engorgio", se la colocó y entró en la sala, rumbo a sus amigas.

Ginny y Luna estaban sentadas en uno de los sofás de una esquina de la sala, frente a una de las chimeneas, y charlaban animadamente con sus amigas. La chica Slytherin, Gaia, estaba sentada en uno de los sillones orejeros, a un lado del sofá en el que estaban sentadas Ginny y Luna, Misaki, estaba subida en un brazo, y la de Ravenclaw, Duare, estaba sentada sobre la mesa redonda junto al sillón, con una enorme mochila a su lado llena de libros, libretas, y cachivaches varios; a su alrededor, varios pergaminos y su inseparable pluma de cuervo encantada para estar permanentemente entintada y lista para escribir. Iba anotando de vez en cuando varias cosas en uno de los pergaminos. Harry se acercó por detrás del sofá quedando justo detrás de Ginny y Luna y se dedicó a escuchar.

- Que sí pesada. Cuenta con ello. Y tú habla con Setsuna- suspiró Gaia

-Dalo por hecho –respondió Duare sonriente- Además hace días que quería preguntarle por su hermano.

¿Setsuna¿Te refieres a Setsuna Rukawa de séptimo de Hufflepuff? –preguntó Misaki.

-La misma – le contestó Gaia – Y aquí la intelectual del grupo tiene cierto interés en su hermano, un tal Kaede.

-Oh pero es un simple interés platónico –replicó Duare- De estos de solo mirar pero nada más. Digamos que no es mi tipo, demasiado callado. Preferiría a un amigo suyo de otro colegio. Pero realmente no hace falta irse tan lejos para encontrar personas de mi interés –añadió con un guiño.

-Uy que sueltas que os veo a todas –rió Misaki.

¿Y de qué se encarga Setsuna¿De las drogas?

-Ssshhhhhh! –exclamaron tres cabezas a la vez mientras que una cuarta, pelirroja, gritó sobresaltada:

¡Luna¿Cómo se te ocurre? Drogas… Mira que hablar de eso, y además a pensar que esa Hufflepuff – Ginny se detuvo al ver a las caras de sus amigas. Luna la miraba con cara de "tú di lo que quieras, pero yo sé la verdad", Misaki estaba roja y reía nerviosamente, Gaia la miraba con una ceja alzada y Duare le echaba una mirada curiosa y divertida. Ginny las miró atónita.

-Pero no… En serio que… ¿Pero cómo…? –tartamudeó Ginny.

-Jajjajajajajaaa! –estalló Gaia sin poderse aguantar por más tiempo¿Cómo se puede ser tan inocente¡Zeus bendito! Espero que sea algo solo tuyo y no de toda tu casa en general porque sino no quiero ni imaginar lo que hacéis cuando salís de fiesta.

¡Ey! – se quejó Misaki – Que yo también voy a Gryffindor y sabes de sobra que me sé divertir como la que más.

-Puede que sea por influencia nuestra… -interpuso Duare-.

-No lo creo –comentó Luna – He visto varias veces a Thomas y a Finnigan pidiéndole a Justin.

-Pues entonces debe ser cosa de ir demasiado con el Trío Dorado, así que no nos metáis a todos en el mismo saco –dijo Misaki mirando a Duare y sacándole la lengua.

Por unos instantes Harry tuvo la tentación de mostrarse y decirles cuatro cosas a esas niñas. ¡Por todos los dioses! Si eran más pequeñas que él y parecían considerarlos unos mojigatos. Quiso pensar que era cosa de la chica Slytherin pero tenía que ser justo. Incluso Luna parecía estar de acuerdo, también estaba la otra chica Gryffindor.

Lo cierto es que no sabía que pensar, así que decidió acercarse más para poder enterarse de lo que decían porqué habían bajado el tono de voz.

¿Y entonces Justin pasa drogas? –preguntó curiosa Ginny.

-Bueno, Justin hace de contacto desde principios de curso. Y tampoco es todo el "tema" en general, solo la parte de plantas, muy apropiado¿no? Ya sabes, marihuana, hachís, mandrágora, artemisa, salvia, belladona, opiáceos diversos, y un muy, muy largo etcétera. Por lo que sé la profesora Sprout –continuó explicando Duare detalladamente- es una gran fan de la marihuana y tiene uno de los invernaderos dedicados al cultivo de varia plantas. Así que les permite a los alumnos de su casa consumir, siempre y cuando sean ellos mismo los que se encarguen de hacerlas crecer. Digamos que es una forma didáctica de aprender sobre la asignatura con un bonus de regalo en especias. Algo así como lo vuestro¿no Gaia?

-Bueno, más o menos –contestó la aludida-. Pero nosotros usamos el laboratorio de pociones, así que nos encargamos más bien de la preparación de algunas bebidas y pociones especiales, por llamarlo de alguna manera –continuó la joven con una sonrisa pícara-. Y los hongos, no olvidemos las especies de honguitos mágicos que tienen sus condiciones óptimas de crecimiento en las mazmorras.

-No me extraña, con el frío que hace allá abajo... Frío , pero a la vez humedad, se te cala en los huesos, que horror, no quiero pasar más tiempo por allí tuve bastante el año pasado –interrumpió Misaki con un escalofrío.

-No es para tanto- exclamó Gaia- Lo que pasa es que tu eres muy delicada. Tse, tse, los gatitos no aguantáis nada.

¡Oh! Perdón por no estar adaptada a las inclemencias de los calabozos. Pero resulta que una no es un animal de sangre fría, sabes?

¡Serás...! –pero ninguna de las dos pudo continuar porqué una exasperada Duare, varita en mano, les había lanzado un _Silencius_.

¡Madre Morgana¿Qué hecho yo para merecer a estas dos¿Eh? Dioses, que dolor de cabeza que me dan...

Ginny rió ante la escena alegremente, incluso Harry se tuvo que tapar la boca para no soltar una risotada. Gaia y Misaki seguían gritándose en silencio, insulto tras insulto a voz en grito silenciosa, para de vez en cuando enfurruñarse y murmurar váyase uno a saber qué mientras se hacían gañotas mutuamente.

-De todas maneras –continuó Luna con el tema –Snape no sabe nada¿verdad?

-Digamos que hace la vista gorda y oídos sordos. Ignora el hecho y así se evita tener que ocultarle nada al Director. O eso me ha contado Gaia, espera, que te lo explique ella misma –dijo Duare, y girándose hacia las dos chicas añadió con voz cansada¿Os vais a portar bien de una dichosa vez o tengo que teneros así por más tiempo?

Ambas chicas la miraron con ojitos de cachorrito lloroso (mítica mirada de "puppy").

-Manipuladoras... –murmuró la Ravenclaw y tras un largo suspiro las señaló con la varita y pronunció el contra hechizo. _Finite Incantatem_.

Las dos chicas que hasta el momento habían estado en silencio se miraron por una fracción de segundo y antes de que las demás se dieran cuenta estaban saltando sobre su amiga gritando a la vez:

¡Mega hiper combo de "slythindor"!

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos tres cuerpos rodaban por el suelo en una maraña de piernas y brazos, enzarzados en una batalla de cosquillas, riendo las tres histéricamente.

Harry observaba la escena perplejo. A él nunca en la vida se le pasaría por la cabeza revolcarse por el suelo y con esa confianza con persona de otras casas. ¡Merlín! Si apenas conozco a ... Sus pensamientos se detuvieron y miró con atención a las tres chicas que continuaban en su simulacro de pelea."Ellas parecen conocerse bien, a pesar de estar en casa diferentes", se dijo pensativo.

Para cuando volvió a prestar atención al grupo de chicas Gaia se arrastraba aún entre risas hacia el sillón que había ocupado antes, y Misaki y Duare se quedaron medio sentadas en la alfombra frente al fuego.

-Siempre que os veo así me sigue sorprendiendo que seáis tan amigas –comentó Ginny- Siendo de casas diferentes...

-Luna y tu también sois de casas diferentes- interpuso Misaki, pero imagino que te refieres a la culebrilla del grupo¿no? –añadió la chica guiñándole un ojo a Gaia, la cual le respondió sacándole la lengua.

¿Y¿Es que por ser de diferentes casa no nos podemos llevar bien ni podemos ser amigas? Eso es estúpido. Personalmente me parece una gilipollada que aún continuemos dividiéndonos por casas.

Harry puso cara de haber escuchado un sacrilegio. Ginny por su parte tenía una expresión parecida, pero no tan extrema, quizás porqué ya conocía en parte las opiniones de esas chicas.

-No me mires así –continuó Duare-. Hace tiempo que este sistema medieval tendría que haberse abolido. Siempre se están quejando de la rivalidad entre las casas. Que estas causan segregación y estigmas¿y que hacemos?

-Continuamos aferrándonos a los viejos valores como a una tabla salvavidas, en vez de soltarnos de una vez por todas y nada más allá creando una sociedad mágica a la medida de la realidad de nuestros días –completó Gaia, siguiendo el hilo de pensamientos de su amiga alemana.

-Pero no, nos tenemos que quedar estancados bajo el gobierno y supervisión, e incluso una guerra, dirigidos por unos vejestorios chapados a la antigua –terminó Misaki con una sonrisa surcándole el rostro, a la que rápidamente se le sumaron sus dos amigas.

Ginny las miraba entre atónita, sorprendida y en parte fascinada de qué las tres pensaran de esa forma. Harry por su parte se arrebujó más dentro de su capa. ¿Cómo era posible que esas chicas pusieran en duda todo aquello en lo que se basaba la sociedad mágica que él conocía¿Qué pusieran en tela de juicio ya no al Ministerio de Magia, sino al mismísimo Dumbledore? Pero aún con esas dudad, Harry no pudo más que sentirse identificado con algunas de esas ideas, en parte se parecían a lo que él sentía cuando pensaba en el papel que se le había asignado en la guerra, una guerra que empezó hacía ya muchos años y que su mala fortuna lo había escogido como ficha clave en el tablero del juego. Pero al escuchar hablar a esas tres la duda volvió a aflorar.

¿Y si no eran sólo ellas¿Y si, como quizás él, había otros jóvenes magos con ganas de hacer cosas, grandes cosas, de dar un salto y cambiar todo aquellos con lo que no estaban de acuerdo desde la base, trabajando codo con codo?

¿Sería eso posible¿Serían capaces de dejar atrás el pasado, los odios, las diferencias, para trabajar juntos por unos ideales y proyectos comunes?

¿Podrían trabajar juntos jóvenes de diferentes casas? Pensó en esas tres chicas y vio claramente que sí. Sólo era cuestión de olvidar las procedencias, sacarse los prejuicios y valorar a cada persona como individuo, no como colectivo.

Bien pensado, se dijo Harry a sí mismo, cuando los magos salen de Hogwarts se olvidan de la casa a la que han ido¿no? Y pasan a ser magos trabajando con otros magos¿no? Por no hablar de los colegios mágicos dónde no separan a los estudiantes en casa para que compitan entre ellos ¿Por qué entonces se le daba tanta importancia a la casa de uno? Puede que fueran siete años de la vida de uno pero¿valía la pena crear esas enemistades que luego carecían de sentido?

Interesante... Y pensar que todo esto ha venido d escuchar a escondidas la conversación de unas chicas más pequeñas que yo, pensó con aire casi paternal. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de relegar esos pensamientos a un rincón de su mente y para volver a prestar atención a la conversación de las jóvenes frente a él.

Luna reía divertida junto con Misaki y Ginny las miraba como si se hubieran vuelto locas.

-No, si tiene razón –dijo Duare mirando a Luna- Y no me importaría hacer un articulo para The Quibber, pero eso requiere tiempo y trabajo, y esas cosas se pagan... –dejó ir la Ravenclaw haciéndole un guiño a Gaia, quien le sonrió en respuesta.

¿Que tal un articulo de prueba y si sale bien hablamos de remuneración? –le dijo Luna, a quien ya le brillaban los ojos por las posibilidades de tener a ese grupito como redactoras, además sabía que le hacía un favor a su amiga, a quien le apasionaba el periodismo muggle, porqué el mágico era "pura basura" según ella.

Duare miró a Gaia, y a su vez ambas miraron a Misaki quien asintió en respuesta.

-Hecho –dijo Duare girándose de nuevo hacia Luna, le tendió la mano y añadió- esto es un trato, y sólo pongo como condición que no coartéis mis opiniones al escribir.

-De acuerdo, y no te preocupes, conoces la revista de mi padre, allí todo el mundo es libre de decir lo que le plazca, sólo te corregirán el estilo y esas cosas. –le comentó Luna .

Pero ni Duare ni Gaia, ni Misaki le prestaban ya atención, en sus mentes sólo había una palabra en grandes luces de neón¡Dinero!

-Y volviendo al tema de la fiesta –cambió de tema Ginny que se había quedado con la duda¿Qué es lo que pensáis hacer?

-Bueno, eso depende... –contestó Gaia con una media sonrisa nada halagüeña- de si conseguimos que nos dejen la sala común general con o sin vigilancia, porqué permiso creo yo que sí.

¡Ya ves! –Añadió Misaki- Ese es un factor determinante.

-Pero suponiendo que os la dejaran tal y como queréis... –siguió Ginny.

-Juerga, vicio y perversión –respondió como si nada Luna.

Las tres amigas la miraron sorprendidas, una de ellas algo nerviosa, otra sonriente y una tercera como si la cosa no tuviera la menos importancia.

-Bueno dicho así suena fatal... –empezó Misaki.

-Y además se supone que así creamos un ambiente propicio para la aproximación entre la gente de diferentes casa y esas cosas –añadió Duare sonriente.

-Pero en esencia es eso –concluyó Gaia-. A las cosas hay que llamarlas por el nombre –añadió con un guiño.

¡Qué? –gritó Ginny, a lo que estuvo a punto de sumarse Harry

-Suena algo fuerte, lo sabemos –comentó Misaki quien estaba haciendo un montoncito con su túnica par usarlo de cojín, estirándose cual alta que era en la alfombra –Pero que demonios, somos jóvenes¿no?

-Sí, supongo que sí... ¿ Y exactamente que implica para vosotras eso de "juerga, vicio y perversión"? Si es que puede saberse –preguntó con algo de recelo Ginny, y aún así con mucha curiosidad.

-Nada del otro mundo, no te asustes –la tranquilizó Duare y sacando una libretita de unos de los tantos bolsillos de su túnica añadió- Un buen equipo de música, y ya puestos música decente, nada de esas horteradas de de grupitos pop para magos adolescentes. En materia musical hay que sacarse el sombrero e inclinar la varita ante los muggles, porqué nos llevan dos vueltas –ante los cual sus dos amigas asintieron- y bueno, un ambiente festero y a la vez invitador para lo que surja, con la iluminación adecuada. Y una barra bien surtida de bebidas y cosas para picar, para matar el hambre de las tres de la mañana.

-Eso, y buen material para los que les que quieran cosas más "selectas" –añadió Gaia con una guiño- Pero eso es sólo para el que entienda y quiera, claro.

-Pues no suena mal, la verdad –reconoció Ginny. Ante lo cual Harry no pudo menos que concordar, la fiesta esa tenía buena pinta. Como las fiestas que se veían en las películas muggles, pero supuso que con el toque mágico. Además estaba totalmente de acuerdo a lo que en música se refería. Estaba ya cansado de maltratar a sus oídos con música mágica durante el tiempo que pasaba en La Madriguera con los Weasley, o en la torre de Gryffindor dónde no paraban de sonar emisoras de radio mágicas. Al menos no era él único que pensaba así y que era capaz de reconocer el valor de la música muggle. Pero le sorprendía que precisamente ellas pensaran así, más que nada por ser una de ellas Slytherin y la otra pertenecer a una familia de sangre pura desde tiempos inmemoriales.

¿Y ya sabéis las bebidas que pondréis? –preguntó Luna mientras jugueteaba con su varita haciéndola girar entre los dedos.

-Sí –respondió Gaia contenta –Queremos lo mejor de lo mejor, y sé la persona perfecta para encargarse del trabajo. Y nada de bebida insípida como el zumo de calabaza o la cerveza de mantequilla.

Ante esas palabras Duare se abrazó así misma como si le hubiera entrando frío de golpe.

-Que yuyu... –dijo mientras se frotaba los brazos –Cerveza de mantequilla, que mal rollo.

-Jajajajajajajaa- rieron Gaia y Misaki.

-Pobrecita, es que tiene un trauma con la cerveza de mantequilla -explicó Gaia a Ginny quien parecía haberse perdido.

¿Por qué¿Le pasó algo de pequeña? –preguntó preocupada mirando a Duare que se había puesto de color pálido, como si tuviera arcadas de sólo pensar en esa bebida.

-No, pero es alemana –respondió Luna como si fuera la cosa más obvia. Ginny la miró con cara de "¿y a mí que me cuentas?"

-En mi país la bebida nacional por excelencia es la cerveza –explicó Duare con aire académico- Tenemos miles de cervezas, de todos las posibles variedades, consistencias, tipos, gustos, etc. Tanto de manufactura mágica como muggle. Y jamás en la historia de mi tierra, un alemán, y mucho menos un Von Hadden, se ha rebajado a beber ese brebaje al que algunos han llamado "cerveza" de forma profana –concluyó exaltada.

Gaia y Misaki entre risas exclamaron:

¡Bebedores de cerveza de mantequilla, herejes¡A la hoguera con ellos!

-Muy graciosas... –siseó Duare- Me parto de la risa, ja ja. Reíros si queréis pero para un buen mago alemán es un insulto que alguien nos invite a tomar una pinta de esa... esa "cosa".

-Pues a mi me gusta –reconoció algo avergonzada Ginny, ante la mirada de reproche de Luna y la mirada intensa que le estaba lanzando Luna.

-Aficionada –refunfuñó la chica alemana-. Eso lo dices porqué nunca has probado una buena cerveza de verdad. Y no hace falta que te vayas tan lejos aquí, en Escocia se hace la maravillosa Merlin's Ale, y en cualquier bar te pueden servir una típica Guinness irlandesa.

-En la próxima salida a Hogsmeade podríamos quedar para tomar algo y así Ginny se estrena –incitó Luna mirándolas a todas pero deteniéndose unos segundos de más de Ginny.

-Perfecto, a parte de los planes que podamos hacer, queda fijado también reservar un ratito para nosotras y tomarnos una pinta –agregó Misaki.

-Sí, porqué a aquí a la amiga Ginny le tenemos que enseñar una cuantas cosas entre todas, que está muy, muy verde en algunos temas –añadió Duare con un guiño.

¡Y eso que no es una Slytherin! –bromeó Misaki.

-Mira la minina esta, no se ha podido aguantar el chiste fácil. Un respeto, que ni nosotros somos todos verdes ni vosotros todos rojos –se quejó Gaia.

-Bueno, algunos Gryffindors sí que son todo rojo –dijo Duare divertida, las tres chicas se miraron y empezaron a reirse.

¿Será el aleteo de un dragón? –exclamó Gaia.

¿Será quizás el tronar de un relámpago aterrador? –le siguió Duare.

-No, es Rojo Ron, el diablo rojo de furor- ante los cual Luna se sumó a las tres chicas en las risas.

¡Ey, que es mi hermano! –increpó Ginny en broma puesto que se sumó a las demás en las risas.

Harry estaba indignado, se estaban riendo de su mejor amigo como si nada, e incluso Ginny, la hermana de Ron, se reía con ganas a costa de su hermano. Pero secretamente no pudo menos que reconocer que la broma casaba perfectamente con el carácter explosivo de su amigo, aunque quizás el hubiera hecho alguna alusión a un volcán en erupción...

¡Oh dios mío! No puede ser, me estaban contagiando, se dijo a sí mismo divertido. Sacudió de nuevo la cabeza para volverse a centrar en la conversación que llevaban las jóvenes brujas.

-No, lo que les pasa es que están como muy absorbidos en ellos tres –iba diciendo Misaki -. No es como que no hablen a los demás, pero no se abren lo suficiente para conocer a más personas.

-Y excepto por los Gryffindor apenas conocen a los estudiantes de otros cursos –añadió Duare.

Harry sintió como la indignación crecía dentro de él. Aquellas chicas estaban hablando de él y sus amigos como si fueran unos insociables. ¿Pero que se habían creído? Mmnf, lo que me faltaba por escuchar, pensó Harry enfurruñado, resulta que después de todo lo hacemos, de salvarle el culo a todos va y somos unos cerrados insociables.

-Tienes que pensar que cada año se meten en algún lío. Y aunque ellos no lo quieran siempre tienen una gran responsabilidad sobre ellos –argumentó Ginny poniéndose de parte de Harry, Hermione y Ron- Es normal que estén tan unidos, han pasado mucho los tres.

-Ya... Pero luego que no te vengan con esos aires de víctima, porque seamos sinceras, nunca nadie les ha obligado a hacer nada –le replicó Gaia.

-Al menos no a Hermione y a tu hermano Ron. Lo de Harry Potter es diferente, al fin y al cabo tiene a toda la comunidad mágica con los ojos fijos en él. Pero vamos-añadió Duare- que es de cara a la guerra, lo que hagan durante el curso no le importa a nadie, creo yo, al menos es lo que pienso.

-Ya... Pero es que Harry es como un imán para los problemas –apuntó Luna.

-Y si no, como reza el dicho muggles: Si Mahoma no va a la montaña, la montaña irá a Mahoma –dijo Misaki.

-En eso tienes razón –cedió Ginny.

-En eso, y es el favoritismo que les tiene el director. No espera, déjame hablar primero Ginny –dijo Gaia alzando las dos manos en son de paz.- Puede que tú no lo veas, eres muy cercana a ellos, y además eres también Gryffindor, pero para el resto de alumnos de otras casas las cosas se ven diferentes, si cualquiera de nosotros hiciera las cosas que hacen ellos tres ya estaríamos expulsados hace siglos. Y aquí te pongo especial énfasis en los Slytherin. Si algún miembro de mi casa se pasa ni que sea un pelo, estamos en boca de todos y se nos castiga más duramente que a los demás. Y a los Ravenclaws no se os valora tanto a pesar de sacar mejores notas que tu amiga Hermione. Y eso no me lo puedes negar, Duare y Luna hicieron un trabajo increíble el año pasado en Transformaciones y apenas les dieron puntos de más. Terry es un as en el ajedrez y tampoco le han valorado nunca que sea el campeón nacional de ajedrez juvenil, y ya no hablemos de los Hufflepuff –continuó Gaia resuelta- A principios de año Ernie salvó a un chico de primero de Slytherin de ahogarse en el lago, mantuvo la calma y lo salvó¿y que hicieron? Le quitaron puntos al niño por desobedecer la regla de no meterse el lago sin supervisión y a Ernie un par de palmaditas en la espalda y punto. Y así podría seguir, durante horas.

-Y te has dejado lo que más le duele a tu casa¿verdad? –Preguntó Luna- Sé que nosotras no habíamos entrado aún, pero todas lo hemos oído y creo que fue algo cruel. Al menos hacerlo de esa manera delante de todos. Tiene que doler ver como te arrebatan frente a las narices la Copa de Residencias.

-Pero Ron me dijo que os alegrasteis el resto de casas por igual- se quejó Ginny.

-Supongo que el momento fue un cambio después de los años de hegemonía Slytherin, pero resultó ser solo un paso hacia la hegemonía Gryffindor, así que tampoco ha variado mucho la cosa –respondió Luna mirando al techo pensativa.

-Ya... en eso llevas toda la razón- la apoyó Duare.

-Así que entiende un poco nuestro punta de vista Ginny, no es nada personal contra ellos. Seguramente si los conociéramos nos caerían bien, pero no nos dan esa oportunidad, así que solo vemos la imagen que muestran al mundo, la del "Trío Dorado de Hogwarts", los favoritos del director, y eso, seamos francas, nos repatea todos.

-Sobretodo, cuando te vienen como estandartes de la justicia, regañándote por perder puntos, cuando los que más pierden son ellos-se quejó Misaki enfadad, aún recordaba la bronca que le metió Ron por perder 20 puntos no estar atenta en Transformaciones, como si al él no le pasara igual- Claro que luego les compensan con puntos sacados d vete tu a saber dónde.

-Lo que pasa es que tú no soportas que mi hermano te eche la bronca –le dijo Giny sonriente- Y bueno, sobre lo de antes. Pues supongo que visto así tenéis razón, suena injusto, lo reconozco. Pero que queréis que hagamos los demás Gryffindors¿eh?

-Sí no decimos que sea culpa tuya –le explicó Gaia- No tenemos nada en contra de tu casa, quizás de cierta griff morena y contestona sí –añadió sacándole la lengua a Misaki – pero con los demás nada.

-Pues yo soy Gryffindor y sí que tengo mis diferencias con el trío de niños bonitos, parecen unas lapas los tres juntos siempre –refunfuñó Misaki- Cualquiera diría que son una tríada o algo así–ante lo cual tanto Luna como Gaia y Duare rompieron en una sonora risotada.

¡Ey¡Que esas lapas son mi hermano y sus amigos! –la regañó Giny.

-Ya lo sé, pero es que desde que se conocieron los tres que son demasiado dependientes- se defendió Misaki.

-Y eso les perjudica tanto académicamente como socialmente. Necesitan abrirse más, por el bien de los tres -apuntó Duare- Aunque por lo que he podido observar... Puede que el proceso de apertura haya empezado ya –concluyó con tono sugerente.

-Cuenta, cuenta –dijeron a coro cuatro voces. Harry se acercó más, había estado bastante furioso por el derrotero de la conversación hasta el momento, y lo peor es que no les podía decir nada para defenderse, porqué no sabía con qué argumentarles, todo lo que había escuchado tenía lógica, mal que le pesara, debía reconocer que él también había notado que los llevaban como en un algodón, a él en concreto y por extensión a sus amigos.

Tendría que pensar en ello con calma más tarde, por el momento estaba más interesado en escuchar algún jugoso cotilleo.

-Bueno, sabéis que soy muy amiga de Terry¿verdad?

¿Te refieres a Terry "estoy de toma pan y moja" Boot- preguntó Gaia con una sonrisa traviesa¿Y cómo de bien lo conoces?

-Jajajaja, que me parto Gaia. Bueno, a lo que iba, pues resulta que últimamente Terry ha estado haciendo varios trabajos con tu amiga Hermione, y parece que entre los dos hay esa chispa. Ya sabéis, hay química entre ambos. Y francamente entiendo a tu amiga Giny, Terry es un tío super majo, muy inteligente y divertido. –les explicó Duare.

¡Y está como un queso! –se rió Misaki.

-Ni que lo digas –apoyó Gaia¿Pero ha pasao algo más o la cosa está en el aire?

- Está medio, medio- continuó Duare- Sé que se liaron una noche que se quedaron hasta tarde estudiando, ya sabéis, los dos sentados juntos, y lo lógico e inevitable: mirada intensa, labios pulsantes y se acabó en besos. Un rollete, vamos. Pero desde entonces han actuado como si nada. Pero yo sé que a Terry le gusta Hermione, que se lo noto yo que lo conozco, y Anthony, el prefecto de sexto, me ha dicho que le también lo cree. Y por lo que me ha contado, se ve que las Patil han abierto un frente de información, dejándoles ir cosas a los dos.

¡Juas! Menudas son las Patil, déjalas ir, yo después de verlas en la fiesta del pasado Halloween bailando con tu amigo Blaise –dijo Misaki mirando a Gaia- que las miro de una forma diferente.

-Sí ya... –murmuró Duare con una mirada algo turbia.

¿Te pasa algo? –le preguntó Ginny.

¿No te molestará lo de Terry, verdad?– preguntó Gaia- Yo pensaba que...

-No, para nada, acabamos como amigos, de hecho como los mejores amigos. Por eso sé tanto, porqué nos contamos las cosas, nos conocemos mucho así que es fácil para ambos entendernos – respondió Duare sonriente.

-Pues como yo y Dean, seguimos llevándonos la mar de bien, y es una suerte por lo mismo –añadió Ginny- Y por cierto, me ha sorprendido mucho lo de Hermione y Terry, más que nada porque pensaba que lo volveríais a intentar después de vacaciones. Pero en vista de que no, ya verás cuando pille a Hermione por banda... –se rió Ginny encantada con la idea.

-Sutileza Ginny, sobretodo sé sutil, no queremos levantarlo todo demasiado pronto –aconsejó Luna.

-Bueno, pues si que el trío dorado se está abriendo... –empezó Misaki conspiradora.

-Puede que sea el momento en que la primavera llegue y derrita el corazón de dos jóvenes- continuó Duare gateando hacia Misaki.

-Dos jóvenes separados por el odio, las diferencias de clase y dinero, la familia, la sociedad –siguió Misaki alzándose para quedar de rodillas frente a Duare.

-Y esta es la historia de un trágico romance, de dos almas solitarias destinadas a estar juntas, a pesar del mundo entero– añadió Duare con tono melodramático.

-Dos casas ambas en nobleza iguales, con odio antiguo hacen discordia nueva. La sangre tiñe sus mágicas manos. Por mala estrella, de estos enemigos nacieron los amantes desdichados -la siguió Misaki, ambas recitando de memoria.

Ambas jóvenes se cogieron de las manos fingiendo el llanto, y luchando por aguantarse las ganas de reirse, más aún escuchando comos sus tres amigas se reían ya imaginando lo que venía.

-Oh, Draco¿por qué eres tú Draco? – Empezó Duare alzando la voz y gesticulando exageradamente¡Reniega de tu padre y de tu nombre! Si no quieres hacerlo, pero, en cambio, tú me juras tu amor, eso me basta, dejaré de llamarme Potter. ... ¡Cambia de apellido, porque¿qué puede haber dentro de un nombre? Draco, aunque Draco no se llame, su perfección amada mantendría sin ese nombre. Quítate ese nombre, y por tu nombre que no es parte tuya, tómame a mi, Draco, todo entero.

-Te tomo la palabra –le respondió Misaki esforzándose por meterse en le papel y no echarse a reír, y más ahora, que se habían acercado varios estudiantes de otras casas para ver que pasaba y las miraban con interés, riéndose por la broma- Desde ahora llámame sólo Amor. Que me bauticen otra vez, dejo de ser Draco.

¿Quién eres tú, que oculto por la noche entras en mis secretos pensamientos? –preguntó Duare poniendo una cara de sorpresa que daba hasta risa de verla de lo so exagerada que era.

-Quien soy no te lo digo con un nombre, santo mío, mi nombre me es odioso porque es un enemigo para ti– le respondió Misaki con tono falsete de tristeza- De haberlo escrito yo lo rompería - terminó la Gryffindor haciendo ver que rompía algo en el aire.

-Ay, no han bebido cien palabras tuyas mis oídos que ya te reconozco –continuó Duare parpadeando de forma coqueta con las manos en las mejillas¿No eres tú Draco¿No eres tú un Malfoy?

-No seré ni lo uno ni lo otro, bello, si las dos cosas te molestan –concluyó Misaki con decisión, ante lo cual ambas se abrazaron dramáticamente, con exclamando "Oh Draco!" u "Oh Harry!" según correspondiera.

Sus amigas y los cuatro curiosos que se les habían sumado aplaudieron ante el improvisado espectáculo. Duare y Misaki empezaron a reirse aún abrazadas de tal manera que acabaron cayéndose al suelo con un sonoro:

¡Auuuhhchhh! – y entre tal enredo de piernas y brazos Misaki alzó la cabeza y mirando a Duare que estaba de bajo de ella sonrió pícaramente y añadió:

-Te dije que te tomaría la palabra hermoso. Muajuajauajajaja– rió histericamente mientras cogía a Duare por los hombros – Ven aquí Potter. Toma, toma Harry. Hasta al fondo, me voy a desquitar a gusto, llevo seis años aguantándome las ganas.

¡Oh Malfoy! Por Merlín, sí. Dame más, Draco, más, lo quiero todo. Ahh, siií, siií, aahh… -le siguió le rollo Duare, alzando la piernas y gritando como si estuviera en mitad de un orgasmo.

La gente que las estaba mirando empezó a reír a carcajadas, y es que no era para menos, la performance de Romeo y Julieta pero cambiando los papeles por Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter era de lo más jocoso que se hubiera hecho en Hogwarts hasta la fecha. Gaia, Luna y Ginny se revolcaban de la risa en los sofás, con los lagrimones cayéndoles por la cara de tanto reír.

Por su parte Harry estaba con la mandíbula desencajada bajo la capa de invisibilidad. Los ojos abiertos comos dos pelotas de ping-pong y tan rojo como el cabello de un Weasley.

Vamos Harry, respira... Se decía a sí mismo tratando de mantenerse tranquilo. Es solo una broma, una estúpida broma sin nada más.

Pero la mente de las personas es una entidad perversa que suele funcionar justo al revés de lo que queremos. En este caso, cuanto más se esforzara Harry en tranquilizarse y dejar pensar en las dos chicas haciendo el tonto, más imágenes visualizaba su mente con una velocidad prácticamente febril.

Duare y Misaki rodando por el suelo de la risa, las dos chicas emulando a Romeo y Julieta, Leonardo DiCaprio y Claire Danes en varias escenas de la película basada en dicha obra besándose, Duare y Misaki imitando el acto sexual haciéndose pasar por Malfoy y él. Malfoy y él... El rostro pálido del Slytherin ruborizado con los labios entre abiertos gimiendo como lo había hecho segundos antes la chica Ravenclaw. Él gritando su orgasmo agarrándose con fuerza a la espalda de Malfoy...

Por más que tratara de borrar esas imágenes de su mente no podía.

Y lo peor es que ya no era solo su mente la que se rebelaba contra él al imaginar un sin fin de imágenes de Draco Malfoy y él acostándose juntos, sino que su cuerpo estaba reaccionando ante estas.

¡Oh Merlín bendito! Esto no está pasando, esto no puede estar pasando.

¡No, no, no y no¡Por las barbas de Radagast¡No hay manera de que me esté excitando al imaginarme a Malfoy y a mí haciéndolo!

Pero el cuerpo no engaña, y la presión que estaba notando en su entrepierna era claro signo de que aunque el se negar aceptarlo su cuerpo estaba excitándose ante tal bombardeo de imágenes. Sabía que iba a necesitar una descarga pronto, o esto le iba a doler durante un buen rato. O eso, o conseguir relajarse y olvidarlo. En ambos casos, lo que tenía claro era que necesitaba salir de allí, cuanto antes, mejor.

Se giró y tratando de no chocar con nadie salió lo más rápido posible de allí, necesitaba llegar a la soledad de su cuarto, o en su defecto a algún lavabo alejado de los aularios. De lo que si estaba seguro es que al paso que iba seguro que necesitaría un grifo con agua fría para calmarse.

Corría tan deprisa y tan abrumado por el torbellino de ideas e imágenes que azotaban su mente que no se fijaba ni por donde iba hasta que chocó violentamente contra algo, o alguien pensó al notar que caía hacia delante pero que un cuerpo tibio bajo él amortiguaba el golpe.

Un cuerpo tibio que profirió primero una exclamación de sorpresa para transformarse en un quejido de dolor. Mala asociación de ideas¡maldición! Pensó Harry, exclamaciones y quejidos es lo que menos necesitaba en estos momentos.

Y más aún maldijo al escuchar como a persona bajo el murmuraba¡Joder, que golpe! Con un inconfundible tono de voz.

¡Malfoy? –exclamó Harry con sorpresa al abrir los ojos y comprobar que en efecto había chocado contra nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy de todas las personas del castillo. Tenía la réplica lista en la punta de la lengua, una réplica con una retahíla de insultos que se le atoraron en la garganta al observar mejor al chico bajo él. El pálido rostro levemente ruborizado, los ojos turbulentos fijos en él pero algo desenfocados y los labios entreabiertos, como si quisiera decir algo pero no supiera qué.

Dejàvu... pensó, esa imagen, solo que la última había sido creada por su loca imaginación, y lo que veía ahora era real. Lo veía, lo notaba contra su cuerpo, lo escuchaba respirar agitadamente, lo olía, era real. Y era una locura.

Y entonces lo recordó, fue como un fogonazo en la mente, él estaba huyendo de la maldita sala común general porqué había acabado teniendo una erección al pensar en Draco Malfoy y él en posturas poco santas, y precisamente ahora tenía a su dolor de cabeza personal justo como lo había imaginado, salvando diferencias. Y eso no ayudaba para nada a su problema.

No, definitivamente eso no ayuda. Sobretodo si Malfoy no deja de mirarme así. ¡Diablos! Como mínimo podría cerrar la boca.

Los segundos parecían minutos, o eso le pareció a Draco. Tenía la sensación de haber estado millones de veces así, con Harry sobre él como sólo se le permitía verlo en sueños. Pero desgraciadamente esto era la vida real, y él era Draco Malfoy, que tenía una reputación, o bueno, al menos seguro que tenía una bonita túnica que se le estaba quedando toda arrugada. Así que poco a poco volvió a la realidad. Para descubrir¡oh gran sorpresa! Que Potter estaba empalmado. O esa era al menos la única explicación lógica que se le ocurría ante la dureza que notaba contra su muslo derecho.

Bien, se dijo a sí mismo, nunca hay mal que por bien no venga. Su mirada grisácea se afiló y sus labios que habían permanecidos casi como un mudo ofrecimiento se ensancharon en una sonrisa peligrosa.

-Vaya Potter¿eso es tu varita o es que te alegraras mucho de verme? Y dime¿desde cuando te provoco este efecto? –preguntó el joven Malfoy moviendo una pierna para dar más énfasis, rozando así la dureza de Potter.

Harry reaccionó de golpe, dejó de lado sus anteriores ensoñaciones y se paró de pie frente a Malfoy mirándolo nervioso, con las mejillas al rojo vivo.

-Esto... Lo siento... No iba mirando y... –le tendió la mano a Malfoy para ayudarle a levantarse mientras añadía de forma caótica- Pues... me alegro de verte y... ¡No! Es igual no me hagas caso, todos es culpa de las dichosas niñas esas metomentodo –murmuró Harry a punto del colapso nervioso.

Draco lo observó pensativo, era la primera vez que veía a Harry en un estado tan alterado, y la verdad es que no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de preocupación.

-Potter¿te encuentras bien¿Quieres que te ayude a llegar a la enfermería? –Le preguntó mirándolo atentamente, mientras Harry se dedicaba a recoger su capa de invisibilidad y a refunfuñar cosas sin sentido ¿Potter?

¿Eh? No, estoy perfectamente Malfoy¿no me ves? – preguntó nervioso Harry aparentando una tranquilidad que no tenía.

-Como tú digas, Potter... En fin, me voy que tengo cosas que hacer y poco tiempo para andar perdiéndolo contigo. Claro que si estás dispuesto a quedar otro día para hacer un duelo con nuestras varitas, avísame¿quieres? Será un placer. Adiós Potter, que pases una buena tarde –se despidió el joven Malfoy con una sonrisa ambigua y un guiño.

Harry se quedó allí, mirando como Draco Malfoy se marchaba pasillo arriba, camino de la sala común general. Sacudió la cabeza con vehemencia.

Vale, ahora seguro que voy a necesitar la ducha fría... se dijo el joven héroe del mundo mágico caminando cansadamente hacia su cuarto.

Mientras, dentro de la Sala Común, las chicas se habían ido a sus respectivas casas, dejando solas a Gaia y a Duare, que se dispusieron a merendar una taza de chocolate. Mientras Gaia hablaba, esperando a que se enfriase un poco su taza, Duare iba bebiendo, apuntando de vez en cuando algo.

Gaia pegó el primer sorbo a su chocolate, y lo escupió de inmediato encima de su amiga:

¡Jodo! Cómo quema, pero tía¿de que tienes recubierta la boca¿De amianto- la otra se reía, mientras Gaia limpiaba el sofá manchado con un pañuelo limpiatodo que le había dado su madre, que la conocía como nadie, no en vano, la había parido.

- Jajajajajajajajaaj- Duare se reía a mandíbula batiente- es que no tienes desperdicio¿de amianto¿Qué es eso?

- Un mineral ignífugo que provoca CÁNCER- espetó la otra, soplando su taza humeante de chocolate, como caído del cielo (porque era un ángel perverso, no porque fuese oportuna su llegada), Draco Malfoy entró por la puerta de la Sala, cosa rara, ya que no se solía mezclar con la plebe, y se acercó a ellas, saludó con una inclinación de la cabeza a Duare, y se dirigió a Gaia:

- Gaia, necesito que me digas cuantos seremos para la fiesta, y cuando, para encargar lo que me pediste- arrastraba las palabras, como de costumbre, pero su tono era mucho más afable, familiar, aunque algo alterado, y a decir verdad, pensó Duare, estaba menos pálido que de costumbre, también.

- No lo se todavía, estamos pendientes de que nos den el permiso, pero supongo que de quinto para arriba todos, y en Yule. Si eso, cuando lo tenga claro te lo digo¿vale?

- Perfecto, por cierto, luego me gustaría hablar contigo de algo, ya sabes el que¿te espero esta noche en la sala- Gaia asintió- Nos vemos más tarde, entonces. Hasta luego Von Haden- guiñó un ojo travieso y dando media vuelta salió de allí, haciendo que todos se giraran a mirarlo al pasar.

Gaia puso a Duare en antecedentes de lo que le quería comentar Draco, y es que aunque ya conocía parte de la historia, su amiga era muy reservada a la hora de contar los secretos del rubio. Resultaba que Draco, nadie sabía cómo, posiblemente, ni siquiera él mismo, se había enamorado de Harry Potter, o le atraía, y solo lo había admitido frente a Gaia, posiblemente obligado por ella, y ante Blaise, posiblemente por la misma razón. Así que ahora, cada vez que necesitaba hablar del tema, o pasaba cualquier cosa, buscaba a la chica, confidente dónde las hubiese, para echarle todo el rollo encima; era eso, o aguantar a Blaise riéndose de él sin ningún miramiento. Lo más posible es que quisiese relatarle un nuevo encuentro.


	2. Y continúa el despropósito

La Sala Común de Slytherin estaba desierta. Rondaba la medianoche y todos dormían en sus habitaciones. ¿Todos? No, había una que no. Junto al chisporroteante fuego, sentada en un cómodo sof�, tapada con una curiosa manta de lana de diferentes colores, estaba Gaia, tejiendo una bufanda gris y verde, al método _muggle_. Pasadas las doce de la noche, la puerta de la sala se abrió, dando paso a un Draco Malfoy enfurruñado que se frotaba las manos para desterrar el frío de las húmedas mazmorras del castillo, y farfullando por lo bajo. Hizo un barrido de la sala con la mirada hasta que localizó a Gaia en el sofá frente al fuego y se acercó a ella, que levantó la vista, mirándolo interrogante:

- Bueno¿qué- preguntó seca, le encantaba torturar al chico¿Qué ha pasado esta vez- se moría de ganas por saberlo, seguro que tenía que ver con Harry, es más lo sabía, pero disfrutaba haciéndose la dura, como si realmente fuese para ella un fastidio tener que escuchar las cavilaciones, fantasías y conjeturas del rubio.

- Como siempre, la sutileza te caracteriza, Gaia Crowley- se sentó junto a ella, dejando a un lado la cesta con los ovillos de lana que Gaia estaba utilizando.

¿Qué quieres? Llevo tres horas esperándote, cuando podría estar durmiendo o…- se quedó callada un instante, había renunciado a su encuentro con Severus para escuchar a su amigo, no es que le molestara no pasar una noche con su amante prohibido, pero le sacaría tajada al asunto haciendo sentir mal a Draco- haciendo algo mejor.

- No seas mala conmigo ahora. Estoy helado. Déjame que me caliente un poco, mamá…- fingió sollozar. Gaia, poniendo los ojos en blanco y con fingida cara de resignación, alzó la manta, y antes de darse cuenta, Draco se había acurrucado contra ella, y tapado con la manta- Gracias- besó la mejilla de la chica, que no pudo evitar sonreír encantada- Eres un sol.

- Tonta, Draco, lo que soy es tonta- suspiró Gaia mientras continuaba tejiendo la bufanda con destreza.

- No digas bobadas. Eres la mejor y punto pelota. Lo digo yo, y a mi nadie me lleva la contraria.

- Solo Harry¿no- preguntó maliciosa la chica, mientras Draco fruncía el ceño, y gruñía.

- Slytherin- murmuró por lo bajo el rubio, como solía, Gaia había dado en el blanco de su orgullo, a veces Draco odiaba haberse abierto tanto a la chica, lo conocía como nadie, y si quisiera, podría hundirlo, sabía cosas de él, que probablemente, ni él supiese, le sacó, como un sacacorchos, no sólo que era gay, sino que se había enamorado de Harry Potter. Pero tenía muchas cosas buenas, le aguantaba lo que nadie le había aguantado, y siempre podía contar con ella, era como su mamá en Hogwarts.

- Mira quien fue a hablar, el Gryffindor…bueno, aunque ahora casi lo eres¿no- rió en voz baja, mientras Draco se revolvía en el sof�, y pellizcaba su brazo.

¡Joder! Te encanta hacerme daño, bicho. Por cierto, quería preguntarte una cosita.

- Dispara.

¿Qué tramáis Von Haden y tú? Es que me ha parecido escuchar algo de flautas y Sinfonías de Beethoven, y claro…a uno le pica la curiosidad.

¡Ah! Eso, nada, que para que nos den permiso para la fiesta, tenemos que presentar un proyecto en común con otras casas, y como nos sabíamos una canción con la flauta, pues vamos a tocarla.

- Y ¿cual es? Si puede saberse

- La número 9, Oda a la Alegría.

- Qué bonita- se quedó pensando un momento¿esa tiene letra?

- Si, pero no la escribió Beethoven.

- Ya, no soy un inculto¿os gustaría que la cantásemos el coro? Es que nos aburrimos como ostras, con una representación por año, te escribo yo las partituras y todo, vaaaaa…- suplicó, y Gaia odiaba ver a Draco suplicar, y él lo sabía- por fiiii….

- Está bien pesao, pero se lo tengo que preguntar a Duare, a ver que le parece.

- Ay, y también, puedo tocarla con el piano, sería tan bonito- su voz sonaba hasta diferente, ilusionado, como un niño pequeño- Imagínatelo, el coro al fondo, todos de negro, los cuatro estandartes detrás. Luego vosotras con las flautas, y yo con el piano¿qué me pongo¿Túnica de gala¿Cuál¿La negra es la que mejor me queda, verdad? Porque él estará mirando, y se dará cuenta de que soy sensible, y guapo, y…¿qué hago con el pelo¿A ti como te gusta más¿Con gomina, hacia atrás¿O mejor suelto? Mierda, y tendré que hacerme la manicura, y seguro que no hay visita a Hogsmeade y no puedo ir¿tú sabes si algún elfo doméstico lo hará si se lo pido¿Gaia? Contéstame.

La chica lo miró de tal forma, que si las miradas matasen, hubiese caído fulminado al suelo, levantó la mano, y le dio una colleja de esas inolvidables.

- Mira que eres mala- farfulló cogiendo el trozo de bufanda que colgaba de las agujas, analizando el punto, el tacto, la frotó contra su mejilla¿Qué haces- Gaia lo miró entre sorprendida y divertida.

- Magdalenas, no te jode…. Una bufanda¿qué no lo ves- preguntó borde. Tenía sueño, y encima, no podía aguantar mucho tiempo más sin saber que era aquello que le quería contar Draco¿qué habría pasado?

- Ya, no soy tonto, si, pero ¿por qué lo haces en _muggle_- preguntó con curiosidad.

- Porque dicen que relaja- contestó Gaia mientras se cambiaba las agujas de lado, y comenzaba una nueva pasada.

- Ah¿y relaja?

- No, pero me entretiene.

- Es bonita- comentó Draco sin soltar el trozo que tenía entre los dedos.

¿Te gusta- Preguntó viendo de antemano por donde iban los tiros, Draco casi nunca alababa algo sin segundas intenciones, de hecho, la bufanda era para él, así que no le importaba regalársela.

- Si- sonrió deleitándose con el calor bajo la manta y del fuego.

- Pues para ti¿vale- sonrió a su amigo. Podía aparentar ser un frío y egoísta patán. Pero no lo era. Simplemente, había estado demasiado solo toda la vida, y no sabía como tratar a las personas, así que imitaba lo que veía en sus padres, y de ahí el graaan resultado. Bueno, solo tenía que pulirlo un poco, ese era el reto que se había propuesto desde que en primer curso, decidió "adoptar" a su compañero de un curso más, una noche que lo encontró llorando en el mismo sofá en el que estaban sentados ahora, porque sus padres le habían informado de que debería quedarse en Hogwarts durante las vacaciones de Navidad, "iban a recibir visitas importantes, y no querían que los interrumpiese". Buenos padres, pensó Gaia sarcásticamente en aquel momento. Y desde entonces, Draco y ella eran como uña y carne, había adoptado el papel de madre con él. Y si iba a ser feliz saliendo con Potter, ella se encargaría "personalmente" de que lo hicieran.

- Gracias otra vez- suspiró arrebujándose bajo la manta¿Te lo cuento?

- Claro, llevo todo el día en ascuas, venga, dispara- ya era hora, le había costado, pero bueno, al fin se enteraría. A ver si la cosa estaba tomando el rumbo que ella sospechaba. Draco tomó aire y comenzó.

-Bueno, pues... A ver, mejor empiezo por el principio. Esta mañana cuando salíamos de desayunar nos topamos con Potter. Y bueno... Yo me quedé embobado mirándolo, no lo pude evitar, en serio. Y Potter, pues, parecía el de siempre, con esa mirada suya de cabreo, nada nuevo. Pero esta vez estaba como más metido en ella, casi ido, diría yo.

¿Y te dijo algo, o le dijiste tú algo?

¡Que va! El muy oportuno de Blaise empezó a partirse de risa, vamos que tuve que llevármelo de allí rápidamente porque me temía que soltara algo. �¡Arg! Diablos del Averno¡con amigos como estos quien quiere enemigos?

¡Oh! vamos, no será tanto... –le contestó la chica risueña- Si en el fondo Blaise y tú os queréis a matar.

- Matarlo es lo que yo querría –murmuró Draco a media voz-. En fin, eso fue a primera hora de la mañana más o menos. Algo después, como una hora y algo volvía a subir de los calabozos para hacerle unos encargos a Justin, ya sabes... –añadió con un guiño.

- Me lo imagino –le respondió la chica con una amplia sonrisa.

- La cuestión es que al salir algo precipitadamente de las escalares que descienden a las mazmorras me choqué con algo o alguien. Al principio no pude saber de que se trataba porqué no siquiera lo había podido ver, lo cual me extrañó mucho... Total, que me caí de espaladas al suelo con un peso encima. Un peso que resultó ser nada más y nada menos que... –dejo a medias Draco mirando significativamente a su compañera.

¿El mismísimo Harry Potter? –añadió esta como respuesta.

¡10 puntos para Slytherin por buena deducción! Parece que al menos eso de ir tanto con esa Ravenclaw te está haciendo crecer neuronas – contestó sonriente Draco.

¡Ey! –replicó Gaia al tiempo que le propinaba un collejón al joven rubio, quien en respuesta rezongó algo parecido a: "Diablos de amigos... Igualita que Blaise..."

- A lo que iba, por lo que parece Potter iba a toda prisa que ni me vio salir, así que tropezó conmigo y cayo sobre mí. El caso es que, en cuanto me vio, se puso rojo como un tomate, y empezó a tartamudear diciendo que tenía prisa, como histérico perdido¿sabes? Yo aún estaba en el trance de descubrir que tenía a "Harry" encima mío. ¡Merlín! MI sueño húmedo subido encima mío, era como estar soñando de nuevo. Total que no le estaba prestando mucha atención hasta que me percaté que no solo estaba sonrojado; y todo sea dicho de paso, le queda la mar de bien; sino que iba todo empalmado.

¿Cómo¿Me estás diciendo que has tenido encima tuyo a "mister soy tan bueno y jodidamente honorable que hasta santo me van hacer" y que el "pequeño Potter" ha salido a saludarte?

- No, escucha. El no se ha caído encima mío y se ha excitado por eso, por desgracia... Sino que ya iba excitado y ha dado casualidad que se ha tropezado conmigo y supongo que yo tampoco he ayudado mucho a que se tranquilizara... –comentó como si nada el chico rubio.

- Draco... ¿Qué le dijiste? –preguntó la joven bruja en tono de advertencia.

- Bueno, hice lo típico, lo que hubiera hecho cualquiera en mi situación... ya sabes, un chiste fácil sobre si estaba contento de verme y eso... –explicó Draco mordiéndose el labio para aguantarse la risa al recordar lo sucedido. Justo en ese momento escucharon una risa a sus espaldas. Una risa divertida y escandalosa, y ambos jóvenes se miraron y sin necesidad de girarse dijeron al unísono.

- Blaise…

¡Jajajajajaa! Lo siento, he salido para ir al baño y he escuchado voces y bueno. Es que... Por Slytherin¿En serio le has hecho a Potter un chiste sobre "varitas"? Jajajajaaa

- Bueno, sí... Y Creo que antes de que de marchara atropelladamente le he comentado algo sobre "hacer un duelo de varitas"

¿No- preguntó Gaia tapándose la boca para no reirse.

- Ehemmm... Me temo que sí – contestó Draco bajando la mirada.

¡Jajajajajajaja-Estallaron sus dos compañeros.

- Prepárate Potter – dijo Blaise, haciéndose pasar por el mismo Draco- Probarás el poder de mi varita, jejejejeje.

- No Malfoy –dijo Gaia entre risas- serás tú el que aprenda de lo que es capaz la varita que puede plantar cara al mismísimo señor tenebroso.

- Os odio... No os podéis imaginar cuánto... –murmuró Draco.

¡Oh vamos! No te pongas así, tienes que entender que la situación es bastante jocosa¿no? –le respondió Gaia aún entre risas.

- Vale, lo acepto, pero es que no sabía que más hacer. Y tenía que hacerlo reaccionar y sacármelo de encima antes de que mi propia "varita" quisiera entrar en acción.

- Bueno, te aseguro que eso lo hubiera hecho reaccionar –respondió Blaise con un guiño.

- Sí, supongo...

¿Y que pasó luego? –preguntó la bruja para volverse a centrar en el tema.

- Pues después del primer chiste, se puso aún más rojo. Balbuceó un par de cosas. Se levantó de un salto y me tendió la mano para ayudarme mientras murmuraba cosas sin sentido, aunque creo que entre líneas se estaba disculpando por no mirar por dónde iba.

¿Te ayudó a levantarte? –preguntó Gaia sorprendida.

¿Te pidió disculpas? –añadió Blaise con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa.

- Pues sí. Y entonces empezó a tartamudear cosas como: "¿qué tal Malfoy?" "Me alegro de ver... �¡No! Yo no..." "esto no está pasando" y algo parecido "estúpidas niñas metomentodo".

? –Era la cara de puzzle que tenían tanto Blaise como Gaia.

¡Ay Draco! Creo tener que decirte que te has colgado de un esquizofrénico – dijo Blaise levantándose del sofá dónde había estado sentado- Yo me largo a dormir que estoy echo polvo. Mañana me contáis¿vale?

¿Qué pasa Blaise¿Quién te ha dejado tan agotado que a estas horas ya está molido? –preguntó divertida Gaia.

- Desgraciadamente no ha sido ninguna actividad placentera y agradable. Me ha tocado sesión de entrenamiento con Vince y Greg. Y aquí el capitán de nuestro equipo ha decidido lavarse las manos por hoy y me ha dejado el trabajo sucio a mí.

¡Oh! Yo pensaba que... –dijo con un guiño la bruja.

¡Ojal�! –replicó el joven moreno- Pero no, no ha sido por ejercitar el coxis. De hecho no veo últimamente a nadie que me acabe de interesar.

¿En serio? –preguntó con una sonrisa lasciva Draco- Pero si recuerdo que apenas hace dos días me preguntaste por... –pero no pudo acabar la frase porque su amigo se le tiró encima.

- Un palabra dragoncito y le cuento a cierto león quien se masturba en las duchas pensando en él –le susurró al oído Blaise.

¿Por qué no me puedo enterar¡Ey¿Me estáis escuchando? – lloriqueó Gaia en broma¡Oh Blaise¿No te habrás enamorado de mí? Oh mi pobre niño, sufriendo y guardando en silencio este amor que sientes por mí.

Blaise se levantó de golpe y agarrando un cojín se lo lanzó a Gaia quien aún estaba revolcándose de risa en el sofá.

- Ahí os quedáis los dos. Y ojito con lo que os decís – se despidió el moreno camino de los dormitorios, mientras Draco y Gaia se reían hasta caerles lagrimones.

- Bueno, ahora que volvemos a estar solos. A ver si me ayudas a entender un poco lo que ha pasado hoy – dijo Draco al calmarse.

- De acuerdo, pero tú me tienes que contar más tarde por quien anda Blaise¿hay o no hay trato?

- Trato hecho, total, incluso puede que así le ayudemos y todo. Y ahora volvamos a mis problemas. Gaia, no lo entiendo. No entiendo a Potter, no entiendo sus reacciones¿si me odia porqué se ha comportado así? Porque aunque lo haya pillado en un "mal momento", no es normal la forma en que se ha comportado. Casi parecía como si... Bueno, como si yo aún lo pusiera más nervioso. Va Gaia, ayúdame, tú que eres tan guapa y tan lista…

- Yo que me merezco un príncipe o un dentista- interrumpió Gaia cantando.

¿Qué- se extrañó Draco mirándola como si se hubiese vuelto loca.

- Nada, cosas _muggles_, pos hijo mío de mi alma y de mi corazón, yo que sé del comportamiento de un Gryffindor, y menos aún de este en concreto. Pero algo normal seguro que no, jejeje- miró a Draco- pásame el ovillo de lana verde- Draco cogió uno sin mirar de la cesta junto a él- no, ese no- cogió otro acertando esta vez- ese- se le acercó y observó como la chica cambiaba el color de la lana- Pero dime¿te fijaste de dónde venía Potter?

- Pues, no del todo porque cómo iba con la dichosa capa esa... Pero yo diría que de la Sala Común de las Cuatro Casas o del Gran Comedor.

- Interesante... –dijo Gaia.

Y de hecho lo era. Precisamente en esos momentos de la mañana ella había estado con sus amigas en la Sala Común General charlando de varias cosas, entre otras cosas sobre la fiesta y, aquí los ojos de Gaia chispearon, de la interesante relación de amor-odio que parecía haber entre Draco Malfoy Y Harry Potter. Todas se habían reído ante la performance de Duare y Misaki y habían hecho comentarios jocosos y subidos de tono.

Y si... Y si Harry Potter hubiera estado cerca con su capa de invisibilidad. Y si hubiera escuchado parte de su conversación. Eso podría explicar el extraño comportamiento de Potter al encontrarse con Draco, pero tampoco podía estar segura. ¿Qué razón tenía Potter para espiarlas¿Y por que debería había reaccionado de esa forma? A no ser que... ¡Va, es igual! –Se dijo para sí misma- mañana se lo cuento a Duare, para algo es la lista del grupo, seguro que ella le encuentra una respuesta lógica a todo el asunto. Y Misaki podrá decirnos que tal estaba Potter el resto de la tarde. Sí, mejor dejarlo para mañana. Por hoy centrémonos en tranquilizar a Draco. Por todos los dioses del Olimpo! Quien le iba a decir a ella que Draco Malfoy fuera tan emocional cuando bajaba las defensas.

¿Interesante¿Qué es interesante¿Crees que le gusto¿Seguirá odiándome? Gaia, que me he pasado mucho con él…

- Eso es verdad-dijo Gaia para desviar el tema de lo sucedido por la mañana, necesita comentarlo con las otras antes de darle a Draco falsas esperanzas- no se si le gustarás, eso es algo que podemos averiguar¿no crees? Pero te lo tendrás que currar mucho con él si quieres algo más que un polvo, cariño.

- Si, lo sé- suspiró mirando al techo- No sé que hacer, estoy hecho un lío. No sé si quiero algo más con él, bueno sí, eso sí que lo tengo claro, pero no sé si jugármelo todo o quedarme como estoy…

¿Muriéndote por sus huesos toda la vida, sin saber si te corresponde o no? Valiente postura, sí señor- comentó Gaia mirándolo por encima de las gafas.

- Bueno, yo no soy valiente, eso no es algo que está en mí, no soy un Gryffindor, y ahórrate la bromita¿quieres? No estoy de humor.

- Está bien, desaborío…- apartó las agujas con la lana colgando- bueno, pues ya vale de bufandita por hoy- pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Draco¿Nos vamos a dormir?

- Mmm- gruñó placenteramente el rubio- Quédate un poco…Tengo ganas de mimitos.

- Ganas de mimitos… ¿Sabes lo que pensarían de ti si te escucharan decir eso¿verdad- preguntó la chica mientras acariciaba el cabello prácticamente blanco de Draco.

- Si, que me han poseído, o que estoy loco, y me encerrarían- pasó un brazo abrazándose a su amiga, que rascó su espalda- pero los necesito…

- Ya lo sé Draco, y no me molesta hacerte mimitos, seguramente algunas y algunos matarían por estar en mi lugar en estos momentos.- Se quedaron un rato más tapados por la manta, Draco en brazos de Gaia, en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos, hasta que el fuego se hizo más tenue, enviando sombras sobre las figuras recostadas en el sofá. Gaia miró a Draco, que se había dormido y tenía la boca ligeramente abierta- Conseguiremos que estéis juntos, vamos, puedes dejarlo de mi cuenta y estoy segura que ellas también estarán de acuerdo. No te fallaremos en esto, y te aseguro que cuando el Trío Calamidad de Hogwarts se propone algo no hay poder en el mundo que nos pueda detener. Tiembla Harry Potter, estás en el punto de mira.- murmuró tras besar el pelo rubio de su amigo- Draco…Draco- el chico se removió un poco gruñendo- Vamos, que es tarde y tenemos que ir a acostarnos. Draco…venga- al final abrió los ojos plateados, y se puso en pie desperezándose, Gaia se levantó, recogiendo con un movimiento de varita todas sus lanas y su manta, que se plegó sobre la cesta, que cogió y colgó de un brazo. Caminaron en silencio hasta que llegaron a la bifurcación del pasillo en la que debían separarse.

- Gracias por quedarte conmigo esta noche- le dijo Draco mirándola a los ojos, era como la hermana que nunca había tenido.

- No ha sido nada, Draco, sabes que me encanta pasar tiempo contigo…- se alzó sobre las puntas de los pies y le dio un beso en la mejilla- Que duermas bien- se alejó por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta de su habitación. Entró y se estiró en su cama con cansancio, segundo después se levantó de golpe. ¡Gárgolas malditas! Al final no me ha contado lo de Blaise, tse... Se lo tendré que sonsacar yo misma a Zabini.- Y tras esto, se desvistió y se arropó entre las mullidas mantas y edredones de la cama.

Al día siguiente, Gaia y Duare, a la hora del desayuno, buscaron a Misaki para preguntarle lo de la flauta. La encontraron en la mesa de Gryffindor con Ginny. Se acercaron a ellas provocando los ya habituales comentarios y miradas de todo el mundo ¡Una Slytherin iba hacia la mesa de Gryffindor! Cerca de las chicas estaba el Trío Maravilla charlando tranquilamente, pero en cuanto las vieron aparecer, Harry se quedó mirándolas con cara de "estáis locas y no podéis traer nada bueno".

¡Buenos días por la mañana- saludó Gaia sacando una sonrisa de sus compañeras de Gryffindor, mientras Luna se acercaba a ellas masticando una manzana distraída.

- Misaki- continuó Duare- Venimos a hacerte una proposición, que se nos olvidó ayer.

- Pero…¿es indecente- preguntó la chica con cara traviesa.

- No mucho…lo siento- suspiró Gaia, notando las venenosas y temerosas miradas que le lanzaba el príncipe de los leones, y miró a Draco, que no le quitaba ojo desde la mesa de Slytherin. Una idea malévola cruzó su mente, y miró a la pelirroja Weasley- Ginny- la chica la miró¿Simba toca la guitarra, verdad- la chica asintió, divertida por el nombre con el que su amiga siempre llamaba a Harry Vale, pues, acaba de contárselo, Duare, ahora vengo- añadió misteriosa. Caminó hasta donde estaban los tres amigos más amigos del mundo mundial, y se plantó detrás de ellos, tocando a Potter en un hombro para llamar su atención- Hola- saludó alegremente- Simba¿puedo hablar contigo un momento¿En privado- el chico miró a sus amigos interrogante¿O necesito pedir una audiencia a la corte real? No voy a comérmelo, lo prometo- miró a Draco y le guiñó un ojo disimuladamente. Harry apenas atinó a asentir y se levantó del banco para seguirla a un lugar un poco más alejado- Hola, yo soy Gaia, creo que no nos habían presentado antes- le tendió la mano al Niño-Que-Vivió, que la tomó de forma cohibida¿Te molesta hablar conmigo, Simba¿O algo? Porque aún no has dicho ni palabra…

¿Qué?...n…no, qué va- sacudió la cabeza intentando expulsar el color rojo de sus mejillas, en la mesa de Slytherin, Draco y Blaise se reían- Es solo que…que…- se pasó los dedos entre el pelo desordenado.

¿Qué soy de Slytherin¿Tú no tendrás prejuicios con eso, verdad, Simba? Sería un pena…sobretodo para el favor que quería pedirte- sonrió maliciosamente, consciente de que él las había oído y visto hablar sobre él y Draco, y jugaba con una ventaja jugosa.

- Pues, tú dirás…- Harry se cruzó de brazos, y apoyó su peso en el pie izquierdo.

- Verás, Simba, no se si has oído algo sobre el baile de Yule que teníamos pensado organizar- Harry asintió sorprendido por el nombre por el que lo llamaba la extraña chica de Slytherin- Bueno, resulta que necesitamos del permiso del director, y sólo nos lo dar�, si le presentamos un proyecto en común las cuatro casas. ¿Tú tocabas la guitarra, no, Simba?

- Si, bueno, lo intento, la verdad es que…no se me da muy bien…- farfulló intentando parecer modesto.

- No peques de falsa modestia, Simba, que me da mucha rabia- protestó Gaia cortante- el caso es que habíamos pensado en un pequeño numerito musical, Duare y yo tocamos una canción con la flauta, y bueno, tenemos una amiga en Hufflepuff, y Misaki, que suponemos que también tocarán con nosotras- miró a Harry para ver si se percataba de sus intenciones, pero nada, el chico parecía estar más perdido que un pingüino en un garaje- Simba¿qué si quieres tocar con nosotras la canción?

¡Ahhh- al fin cayó, desde luego, de qué pazguato se había ido a enamorar Draco, jamás lo entendería…- No se¿qué canción es?

- La Sinfonía número nueve de Beethoven, el Himno a la Alegría, te suena¿no- Gaia rogó a todo aquel que quisiese escucharla que Harry supiese cuál era la canción, por el bien de la humanidad.

- Siii, claro, esa la toqué yo en el colegio…- sonrió de forma vaga- me la se de memoria, es: SI, DO…- Gaia alargó la mano y lo paró

- Ya, yo también me la se, Simba, no hace falta que la cantes. Entonces¿aceptas- lo miró de lado, como estudiándolo- Draco estaría encantado…- murmuró en voz baja y sin apenas mover los labios.

¿Qué?...- exclamó Harry, no muy seguro de lo que había oído.

¿Qué, de qué, Simba- preguntó Gaia haciéndose la tonta, cosa que se le daba muy bien, excesivamente bien.

- Nada, que…me había parecido escuchar…Déjalo- hizo un movimiento con la mano, como para apartar alguna mosca imaginaria. Gaia miró a Draco y sonrió, el cebo estaba puesto, estaba por ver, cuánto tardaría en caer.

- Pues, muchas gracias, Simba, te esperamos esta tarde en la Sala Común General, para el primer ensayo- iba a dar media vuelta para marcharse cuando Harry la llamó¿Si?

- Perdona¿puedo hacerte una pregunta- ella asintió¿Por qué me llamas Simba?

¡Oh- Gaia rió divertida- Como eres el Rey León…Nos vemos- se marchó hacia el grupito formado por sus amigas, a las que se había unido Setsuna, dejando al Niño de Oro plantado en medio del Gran Comedor. Duare la vio acercarse con una sonrisa maliciosa demedio lado, y un brillo pícaro, de quien está haciendo una "maldad" y disfruta con ello, en los ojos.

- Bueno ¿qué- preguntó intrigada, pese a que estaban relativamente cerca, el ruido del Gran Comedor, no les había dejado escuchar nada de la conversación, solo habían podido ver los cambios en la cara de Harry, primero atribulado, luego ligeramente ofendido, más tarde sonriente, después contrariado, y por último, algo indescriptible, entre la incredulidad, el enojo, y ¿la esperanza?.

- Chicas- anunció- tenemos un guitarra para nuestro debut como cuarteto de viento- señaló a Harry, que rojo como un tomate, intentaba, literalmente, hundirse en el banco, pugnando con las leyes de la física para conseguirlo.

¡Vas de coña- saltó Misaki¿Cómo lo has conseguido?

¿Yo- se señaló Gaia- Haciendo uso de mis malas artes de mujer Slytherin¡por favor¿Cómo osas dudar de ello- todas rieron mientras la chica se inclinaba sobre la mesa de Gryffindor y cogía un melocotón, le hincó el diente y…- pffdss- escupió- se me ha olvidao quitarle los pelos- se limpió la lengua con una servilleta- Bueno chicas, os dejo, tengo que cumplir con mis obligaciones de Prefecta, nos vemos luego, acordaos, a las cuatro en la SCG, traed la flauta- se despidió de ellas con una sonrisa, y al pasar junto a Duare dejó caer en un bolsillo de su túnica un papelito pulcramente doblado, sin que nadie se diese cuenta, únicamente la joven Ravenclaw, pero claro, nada escapaba a sus agudos sentidos. Cuando por fin consiguió quedarse a solas, abrió la nota, que con letra pulcra decía: "_A ti te veo nada más comer, noticias frescas. Vas a flipar"_

Gaia, sentada en la Sala Común General, vacía, exceptuándola a ella, sacó de la mochila una carpeta, dentro tenía unos pergaminos en los que había dibujadas cuidadosamente unas partituras. Sacó también un flauta de madera clara, la limpió, y con las partituras en las rodillas comenzó a tocar la melodía. Al final, tras seis o siete veces, consiguió sacar el ritmo que quería. En ese momento entró Duare, que acababa de comer, y se dejó caer junto a ella en el sofá.

- Bua, me he puesto ciega de macarrones, no me puedo ni mover.

- Mira que eres bruta- suspiró mientras le tendía una copia- toma, tu partitura.

¿Lo has escrito tú- preguntó extrañada- No sabía que supieses solfeo.

- Y no se, lo ha escrito Draco. Por cierto, le comenté lo del numerito musical, y me dijo que si nos parecía bien, podía cantar el coro. Que ya que lo lleva él…- suspiró de nuevo, y miró a su amiga con una ceja levantada.

- Mmm, si, por mi si, si adapta él la canción a coro, y todo eso…- se rasco la cabeza pensando- pero ¿no quedará muy rara la canción con cuatro flautas, una guitarra y un coro?

- Y un piano- añadió Gaia

¿Piano- se sorprendió Duare¿quién toca el piano?

- Draco- la chica sonrió- no me preguntes por qué, pero de pronto empezó a fantasear con lo de cantar y tocar el piano, y luego pasó a qué se pondría, y cómo se haría el pelo…Al final le tuve que pegar un collejón, que no se centraba en temas más importantes…y jugosos- sonrió de forma maliciosa, mirando a Duare interrogante.

- Vale, está bien, te lo pregunto- se dio por vencida la Ravenclaw¿qué es eso tan fuerte que ha pasado con la parejita?

- Pues verás- Gaia giró hacia ella con cara de exaltación- anoche, me quedé hablando con Draco¿te acuerdas que me dijo que quería hablar conmigo? Vale, resulta que ayer, más o menos a media mañana, "algo" chocó con Draco, cerca de aquí, cuando iba a hacerle unos encarguillos a Justin

- Jejejeje- rió Duare- me los puedo imaginar. Sigue, sigue

- Entonces¿quién apareció encima de Draco como salido de la nada?

¡Harry Potter- casi saltó del sofá la alemana

- Elemental, querida Duare, bueno, pos eso, que se le cayó encima, rojo como un tomate y ... �¡tachán tachán- el boli _muggle_ entre los dedos de Gaia hizo un movimiento ascendente, bastante sugerente.

¡Noooo- gritó Duare entre risas, debatiéndose entre la diversión y la incredulidad.

¡Siiiii- exclamó Gaia retorciéndose de risa¡La tenía como un canto- casi se les saltaban las lágrimas, les costó un poco volver a la normalidad, cuando lo consiguieron, Gaia respiró hondo y continuó- pero eso no es todo…

¿Ah no- preguntó la joven Ravenclaw.

- Qué va, qué va, ahora viene lo mejor, o bueno, lo más interesante- la Slytherin se inclinó un poco sobre su amiga- parece ser, que Simba venía de aquí mismo, con la capa invisible, y por la hora que era…

- Nosotras estábamos aquí a esa hora- interrumpió- fue cuando…- la boca y los ojos de Duare se abrieron con sorpresa¡Qué fuerte¡Nos oyó! Pues nos jartamos poco con ellos en esa conversación¿sabes?

- Ay, guapa, si solo nos hubiésemos jartado ¿Tengo que recordarte tu _performance_ con Misaki sobre la relación de cierto rubio y cierto moreno, que nos estaba escuchando, y viendo?

¡Madre mía- exclamó divertida- Y luego iba todo…¡Qué fuerte! No me lo puedo creer…eso solo puede significar que… ¡Qué fuerte¡Por todos los Dioses! Lo tenemos mucho más fácil de lo que me imaginaba- miró a Gaia que sonreía complacida, si, había acertado.

- Tú lo has dicho, ahora, solo tenemos que cuidar lo que yo he plantado esta mañana, y a esperar que crezca- dijo Gaia misteriosamente.

¿Qué has hecho esta mañana, Gaia? Que me das miedo a veces. Ya se que eres muy buena en Pociones, pero…los filtros de amor están prohibidos. Solo traen nefastas consecuencias, ya sabes, no hagas nada sin pedir permiso…

- No te preocupes, no he hecho nada mágico. Solo un poquito de luz de gas- sonrió de forma siniestra y satisfecha, si, decidió Duare, Gaia a veces daba miedo.

¿Luz de gas?

- Si, ya sabes, hacerle creer que oye, o ve cosas. Que si que las ve en realidad, pero él creerá que son producto de su imaginación.

- Qué retorcido. Oh, Gaia, cómo voy a disfrutar con esto- Draco Malfoy entró en la Sala Común seguido de Blaise Zabini, y se dirigió a ellas con paso decidido. Una leve sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios. Miró significativamente a Duare y luego a Blaise. Una sonrisa de entendimiento surcó la cara de Gaia. Ya sabía de quien iba detrás el Slytherin, y por qué Duare a veces tenía mucha prisa.

- Buenas- saludó Gaia alegremente, el rubio se sentó junto a ella.

- Hola- saludó Blaise un poco más tímido que de costumbre sentándose al lado de Duare, que esbozó una sonrisa traviesa- Yo no soy del coro, pero en la Sala Común me aburría, así que me acoplo para ver el espectáculo.

- Ah, si, Draco, hablando de espectáculo…- Draco la miró levantando una ceja- Que…esto…no te lo había comentado, pero…Potter tocará la guitarra- Gaia hizo ademán de esconderse, pero el chico ni se inmutó.

¿Potter- preguntó en un tono de voz sorprendentemente jovial- Podemos divertirnos- sonrió siniestro. Gaia sabía que eso lo pagaría, así que no podían fallar en su propósito de liarlos, solo así la perdonaría.

¿Sabes que hoy Draco ha aprendido a hacerse negro- soltó Blaise de repente. Si Gaia lo miró sorprendida, la cara de Duare fue un poema.

¿Negro- preguntó la Slytherin¿Eso se puede¿Cómo un Drow, o como un africano?

- Como un Drow- comentó Draco cansinamente.

¡Por Zeus, qué guapo¡Hazlo¡Hazlo¡Por fiiii- rogó la chica juntando las manos- Vaaaaa, no te hagas de rogar, que te encanta.

- Pero aquí hay mucha gente- rehusó el chico.

¿Qué dices, idiota, si solo estamos nosotros- dijo Blaise alargando el brazo para pellizcarlo.

- Está bien, pero solo un momentito- cerró los ojos con fuerza y respiró hondo. Poco a poco desde el nacimiento del pelo, las orejas, y las puntas de los dedos, la piel usualmente pálida de Draco comenzó a teñirse de negro, tan oscuro que parecía azulado, el color se extendió por toda la piel que quedaba expuesta del chico, sin dejar un resquicio. Soltó el aire y abrió los ojos- Ya est�¿qué os parece, chicas?

- Precioso, sencillamente precioso- su amiga alargó la mano para tocar la piel oscura y brillante- Maravilloso.

¿Cómo lo has hecho- preguntó Duare¿Eres metamorfomago?

- Si…

- Pero eso es rarísimo- dijo la chica- Me parecía algo fascinante y estuve buscando información, pero es imposible de adquirir mediante entrenamiento, o pociones, tienes que…

- Haber nacido así- completó Draco la frase atropellada de la Ravenclaw- Lo hice, mi madre lo es, y una de sus hermanas también- cerró de nuevo los ojos y el color pareció ser absorbido por su piel, volviendo al color marfil habitual.

¿Y qué puedes hacer- sacó su pluma encantada y un pergamino.

- De todo, cambiarme el color de pelo, de los ojos, la forma de la nariz, de las orejas, de los dientes, hacer que me salgan pecas, ser más alto, más bajo, más grueso, de todo. Pero esto aún no lo había probado.

¿Y puedes...- la chica sonrió picarona- esto…ya sabes…hacer crecer…?

- No sigas, no va a contestarte, se lo habré preguntado como mil veces y no hay manera- dijo Blaise decepcionado.

- Está guapísimo con el pelo rosa- comentó Gaia- póntelo que te lo vea Duare.

- No, a eso si que me niego- Draco negó con la cabeza.

- Va, póntelo, medio milisegundo- rogó otra vez.

- Si, Draco, va, póntelo, que no es nada gay- se rió Blaise- En serio, le queda genial a tu piel.

- Sois lo peor- gruñó- lo hago solo para que os calléis- cerró de nuevo los ojos y repitió el proceso, solo que esta vez, de la raíz de su cabello comenzó a extenderse un color rosa intenso hasta cubrir toda la longitud de cada uno de los pelos.

¡Hue! Es mejor que el tinte ¿lo puedo tocar- pidió Duare, el chico asintió, mientras miraba a sus amigos tratando de fulminarlos con la mirada. Se escucharon voces por el pasillo. Draco sacudió la cabeza y su pelo volvió a su color natural. La gente se acercó a donde estaban los cuatro sentados y se acercaron sillas y sillones al sofá cerca de la chimenea donde se habían reunido. Entre ellos estaban los integrantes del coro al completo con sus carpetas de partituras, Misaki y Setsuna, y Harry, cargado con un estuche negro colgado a la espalda.- Ya estamos todos¿no- dijo tras contarlos- Pues bueno, os comentamos un poco.

- Pretendemos hacer una fiesta en Yule, dentro de dos semanas, y pretendemos hacerla aquí- señaló la sala común general- hemos pedido permiso, y, solo nos lo darán si las cuatro casas elaboramos un proyecto en común. Al final, tras mucho pensar, mi amiga y yo decidimos…

- Tocar en la flauta la 9ª Sinfonía de Beethoven, el Oda a la Alegría, vamos. Con Setsuna, Hufflepuff, y Misaki, Gryffindor- continuó Duare- Bueno, al final, la cosa se ha extendido al coro, donde hay alumnos de las cuatro casas y a Harry Potter- todos se giraron a mirarlo- que ha accedido a tocar la guitarra.

- Y Draco tocará el piano y nos dirigirá. Que para algo ha estudiado música- añadió Gaia con una sonrisa mientras daba un golpecito a su carpeta y una partitura volaba hacia cada persona- Pues nada, si estamos listos, lo mejor será que nos organicemos y comencemos a ensayar.

- Vale- ahora habló Draco, haciendo que las personas que cuchicheaban se callasen- había pensado- los miró a todos uno por uno- empezar con las flautas, ya que fueron ellas las que tuvieron la idea- luego entraría yo con el piano, en el segundo tiempo Potter se podría unir con la guitarra, y ya entraría el coro. No es muy larga, así que se podría repetir unas dos veces, pero haciéndolo de forma que fuese capicúa, terminando Gaia, Von Haden, Saiki y Rukawa con la flauta. ¿Qué decís- los murmullos se extendieron por toda la sala y al final habló una chica de séptimo curso de Ravenclaw

- Bueno, por mi bien, creo que quedaría equilibrado, mucho más que si lo hiciésemos todo a la vez, aunque el piano puede tocar todo el rato perfectamente, se integra bien con todo. Mi pregunta es¿Va a haber solo de alguien del coro?

- Yo había pensado que no- contestó Draco- Aunque se puede hacer a varios trozos, a vosotros os he pasado ya esta mañana la letra. Habéis visto que tiene tres estrofas de dos versos distintos, y luego otras tres con el estribillo. Sería perfecto si tuviese cuatro, ya que cada estrofa distinta la cantaría una casa, y el estribillo todas. Pero no, así que es difícil saber como apañarlo.

¿Qué te parece cada verso una casa, de las dos primeras estrofas, y la final, todos juntos- comentó otra chica de Hufflepuff.

- Si, también es buena idea, Laia- sonrió a la chica- creo que lo mejor sería que empezásemos por partes. Dividámonos en grupos y ensayamos cada uno nuestra parte, al final de la tarde, lo ponemos en común a ver como queda. ¿Os parece bien- miró a Duare y a Gaia.

- Por mi perfecto- dijo Gaia- Así vamos cada uno a nuestro ritmo, pero tú no tienes piano, Draco.

- Ya lo se- comentó levantándose- Pero yo me la se de memoria, y como en nuestra sala común, si hay un piano, ensayaré allí. Venga dividámonos y comencemos- las cuatro chicas se quedaron en el sofá en el que estaban, flauta en ristre y partitura en las rodillas.

- Bueno, pues empezamos¿no- sugirió Gaia¿Alguna tenéis alguna duda? Todas sabemos tocar la flauta, así que por eso no hay problema- las demás asintieron con la cabeza- Entonces al lio.

- Podíamos tocarla una vez cada una, y luego ya nos juntamos- comentó Misaki¿Os parece- el resto aprobó la moción y en cuestión de segundos la Sala Común se llenó de gorgoritos, silbidos de la flauta y rasgueo de guitarra, todo mezclado y desacompasado. Las cuatro chicas pronto se pusieron de acuerdo, y la cosa fue más o menos bien, quitando que de vez en cuando a Gaia le entraba risa, y tenían que parar.

No obstante, para Harry Potter, el Niño-Que-Vivió, las cosas no iban tan bien. La primera media hora, el creyó que si, de hecho sonaba parecido, e incluso probó varios tipos de rasgueo. Pero su suerte no duró demasiado. Draco Malfoy, arrogante, y puñetero donde los hubiese, se dejó caer en un sillón frente a él, y lo observó durante al menos quince minutos. Cada cinco segundos, el rojo de la cara del Gryffindor, aumentaba, así como sus nervios. Le sudaban las manos y era incapaz de hacer las cosas a derechas, equivocándose todo el rato. Puede ser que Draco se apiadase de su pobre alma, o que decidiese pasar a una acción más cruel, teniendo en cuenta sus sentimientos, lo más probable era…�¡la segunda, así que se levantó, y se acercó a él.

- Lo estás haciendo mal- le dijo indiferente, con un deje de burla en la voz- ese acorde no es así.

¿Y tú que sabes- Potter levantó la mirada desafiante¿Tocas acaso la guitarra?

- No, pero he estudiado música- se cruzó de brazos- y no es que estés poniendo mal los dedos, es que ese acorde no va ahí.

- Entonces¿Dónde va, Don Perfecto- espetó furioso.

- En el siguiente traste- se agachó a coger la partitura, y la miró- Por si no te habías fijado, en el apartado en el que pone "Guitarra", seguido de un paréntesis en el que dice "por si te interesa Gaia, como Tristan la toca", hay una partitura, en la que las notas están una octava más baja, para que empaste mejor con la melodía en conjunto- los ojos de Harry se abrieron con sorpresa, no se esperaba una corrección de Malfoy, y mucho menos que tuviese razón, aunque jamás lo admitiría- Venga, vuelve a tocarla, a ver si esto lo haces medianamente bien, y puedo seguir con el resto- apretando las mandíbulas, el Gryffindor cogió la guitarra y, siguiendo el apartado de la partitura donde ponía "Guitarra", colocando esta vez los dedos en el traste inferior, comenzó a tocar la melodía, que sonaba igual, pero un poco más grave, con lo que serviría mejor de fondo al conjunto del coro. ¡Qué rabia le daba que tuviese razón! Continuó con lo suyo como si el otro no estuviese, pero entonces Draco añadió- Bueno, todavía se puede mejorar el ritmo. Fíjate que arriba del todo no pone _Allegro_, sino _Piano_. Continua, Potter, que te hace falta- se alejó de allí sonriendo con suficiencia hasta el grupito de chicas de la flauta y se arrodillo junto a ellas, apoyándose en las rodillas de la Slytherin. Giró la cabeza y continuó tocando mientras escuchaba sus risas. Cómo se estuviesen riendo de él…

¿Qué le has dicho- preguntó Gaia divertida- Alguna burrada, seguro.

¡Qué dices- el chico sacudió la mano- Solo le he dicho que lo estaba haciendo mal- se agachó para apartarse de la colleja de su amiga, que le rozó la cabeza.

- Es que eres tonto, Draco- le riñó Gaia- así como quieres…�¡ay- se quejó la chica, Draco le había pegado un pellizco detrás de la rodilla, casi había desvelado su secreto delante de estas locas. Lo que no sabía Draco, es que, o lo sabían o se lo imaginaban.

- Pero es que lo estaba haciendo mal de verdad- se defendió el rubio- Estaba haciéndolo todo una octava más alto.

¿Pero ya lo hace bien- preguntó Setsuna aguantándose la risa.

- Bueno, le falta afinar el ritmo, pero yo creo que…Merlín, nunca creí que fuese a decir esto, si, lo puede llegar a hacer bien- se levantó para volver con el coro, no sin antes darle una torta a Blaise, que se moría de risa en un sillón- Nunca, escuchadme bien, nunca- las señaló con el dedo- admitiré haber dicho esto.

Más o menos una hora después, estaban listos para probar como sonaba todo junto. El coro se ordenó por voces, Harry se quedó donde estaba y Gaia, Duare, Setsuna y Misaki se acercaron un poco.

- Yo creo que por separado, de momento no nos hace falta más ensayo, así que vamos a probar a cuadrarlo todo- señaló al cuarteto de viento- Empezáis vosotras, luego entrará Potter con la guitarra después del SOL antes del LA SI SOL; LA SI DO SI…, que he pensado que queda mejor así. Acabáis y volvéis a empezar, entonces, en esa segunda vez me cojo yo con el piano, donde antes ha entrado Potter lo dejáis vosotras. Nosotros seguimos solos hasta el final de ese tiempo. Lo dejas tú Potter y entramos el coro y yo, que sigo con el piano. Donde hacemos el cambio siempre dejaré yo el piano, y entonces el coro va solo, que es el primer estribillo, eso ya lo hemos mirado nosotros Luego, cuando acabe de cantar el coro…

- Me he perdido- gimió Misaki.

- No te preocupes, tú preocúpate de tu trozo y ya está. Sigo¿vale- el resto asintió, mientras Duare le explicaba a Misaki por lo bajo cómo iba la cosa- cuando acabe de cantar el coro, Potter, te coges al piano, que habrá vuelto a tocar. Cuando acabemos ese tiempo, las chicas de la flauta se unen, atenta Saiki, a mitad lo dejo yo y continúan ellas con Potter. Acabáis y empezáis de nuevo, cuando lleguéis al punto de cambio, Potter lo dejará y terminarán ellas solas. ¿Qué os parece?

- Un lio, pero quedará bien- dijo Duare¿Nos ponemos manos a la obra- y así empezaron el ensayo, costó un poco que todos empezaran donde les tocaba, y se montaban unos tiempos con otros, a veces Potter tocaba muy deprisa, o las chicas demasiado despacio, o el coro entraba tarde…fue más bien un desastre, así que tras dos horas de intentos fallidos, se despidieron hasta la tarde siguiente, para volver a ensayar.

- Espero que cada uno por su lado lo ensaye tantas veces como pueda, con un mínimo de diez- amenazó Draco cuando iban a irse- esto lo hacemos porque va a haber una fiesta. Y yo no me pienso quedar sin ella, así que vais a perder todos el culo porque salga perfecto¿entendido- la gente asintió temerosa y huyó despavorida de allí¿Veis- Se giro Draco a las cuatro amigas, Gaia se estaba sirviendo un café, Duare un té, Misaki un zumo, y Setsuna un chocolate- La gente me hace caso. Las masas me adoran.

- Las masas te temen, Malfoy- dijo Misaki con la risa floja- No te confundas.

- En eso tiene razón, Draco, bueno- se levantó Gaia apurando su café- Yo no se el resto, pero yo tengo deberes que hacer, que a final de curso son los TIMOS, nenas, no so quiero amargar la vida, pero esto es así- recogió sus cosas con un movimiento de varita y se guardó todo en su mochila- me voy, que no llego a preguntarle unas dudas al profesor Snape- la sonrisa de Draco se ensanchó.

- Espera, que te acompaño, yo también voy hacia allí- Draco caminó junto a ella, y cuando estuvieron fuera de la Sala Común le dijo¿Unas dudas?

- Si, claro, tengo la duda de si tengo un lunar en la espalda, cuánto puede aguantar sin parar, cuanto mide…- la chica lo miró riéndose- Dudas, Draco, dudas- en el pasillo de las mazmorras se separaron, Draco hacia la Sala Común, Gaia, hacia el despacho del profesor.

Habían estado quedando prácticamente todas las tardes de esa semana, de forma regular para ir ensayando. De hecho no lo habían pensado así, pero de forma espontánea se encontraron en la sala común general al día siguiente y decidieron que ya que estaban, podían ensayar todos juntos, así entre todos se corregían y avanzaban más.

-Pero aquí nos verán todos, el otro día por que conseguimos echar a la gente, pero no creo que nos valga durante toda la semana –comentó Setsuna preocupada.

-Cierto, deberíamos ir a pedirle una aula al Director –añadió Duare- Pero conociéndolo no la tendremos hasta mañana y eso nos deja hoy en la estacada.

¿Y por qué no vais a la Sala de Menesteres? –sugirió Luna que estaba allí junto con Giny para ver ensayar a Duare, Misaki y Gaia y se habían encontrado allí con todo el grupo. –Así además Malfoy tendrá un piano¿no?

¡Es verdad!– saltó Harry –No sé como es que no se nos ha ocurrido antes, claro que...

-Claro, claro... Lo que pasa es que nosotros no sabemos dónde está Simba-le cortó Gaia algo cansada de lo lento que era a veces el chico- sino ya lo habríamos propuesto, te recuerdo que nosotras estuvimos todo el curso pasado castigadas. Draco y Blaise al ser slytherins no estaban en tu grupito del AD, y por lo que veo los demás aquí presente tampoco.

-Así que nos vas a tener que hacer los honores Potter... –concluyó Malfoy lanzándole una mirada penetrante de esas que solían poner nervioso a Harry por pensar que tramaba algo, y que ahora lo ponían aún más nervioso por imaginar ciertas cosas.

De esa manera cada tarde quedaban en la Sala Menesteres, no había una hora concreta, la gente iba apareciendo según les fuera bien, pero siempre coincidían un ratito todos juntos para ir mejorando la actuación general. Blaise, Giny y Luna se habían hecho asiduos a los ensayos, y se pasaban el rato charlando con unos y otros, o en el caso de Blaise riéndose de la gente, en especial de Gaia y Draco.

Dos días después, a la hora del desayuno recibieron todos un a lechuza de parte de Duare, recordándoles que esa tarde tenían ensayo general al que era obligatorio asistir de manera puntual, bajo pena de sufrir la cólera y berridos de un muy cabreado Draco Malfoy, en la nota se adjuntaba un dibujito muy gracioso de un chibi-Draco con cuernos y cola de demonio, expulsando fuego por la boca.

Harry leyó la nota y sonrió ante el dibujo. Era realmente gracioso, y la que estaba tentando su suerte de sufrir a un Malfoy furioso era Duare. Se giró y alzó la vista hacia la mesa de Slytherin para ver como Malfoy rasgaba furioso las notas de él y Gaia, mientras esta y Blaise se partía de risa. Sonrió de nuevo y se sorprendió por ello.

Era muy extraño, desde el día que escuchó a escondidas la conversación de aquellas brujas que veía las cosas diferentes. En especial a Draco Malfoy. Quizás tenía que ver el hecho de que estaba pasando tiempo con él sin que eso implicara maldecirse ni tratar de matarse. Al contrario, Malfoy parecía dispuesto a ayudarle en mejorar con la guitarra, quizás lo hacía con ese tono suyo de superioridad o con comentarios ambiguos y algo sarcásticos, pero eso no empañaba el hecho.

Como cuando le trajo una partitura especial para el himno de la alegría para guitarra con una curiosa técnica para tocar temas clásicos y orquestales. Le había explicado con paciencia como hacerlo, y le había guiado hasta que entendió las nociones básicas, y aunque le dijo que no esperaba que lo aprendiera para la actuación estaba seguro de haber visto cierta satisfacción en esos ojos grises al presentarse al día siguiente con la canción medio aprendida en _fingerpiking._

Sí, era algo sorprendente, y no por eso desagradable. Se notaba en el ambiente una paz que no había sentido en sus anteriores años escolares. Y pensó, no sin razón, que muy posiblemente se debiera a la falta de encontronazos violentos entre los dos grandes rivales de la escuela.

Ya, claro... Porque ahora nos dedicamos a otro tipo de encontronazos... Pensó mordiéndose el labio nervioso, mirando a su alrededor como si esperar que alguien le hubiera estado leyendo el pensamiento.

Evidentemente no encontró a nadie, solo a una sonriente Duare que le sacó la lengua¡que manía tenía esa chica con hacer eso! y a una divertida Gaia que le guiñó un ojo e hizo rodar la cabeza en dirección a Draco.

Demonios de chicas, seguro que saben algo, seguro... ¿Pero el qué? Se preguntó perplejo. Es imposible que sepan que llevo dos noches soñando con el dichoso Malfoy. Y lo peor es que es culpa de ellas. De ellas y de Malfoy por dejar de comportarse como solía hacer.

Sí, Harry se sentía atormentado y desconcertado, excitado y confundido, todo a la vez, y estaba haciendo estragos en su salud mental.

¿Por qué tiene que ser tan endiabladamente guapo, se preguntó frustrado untando con saña la margarina en el pan. Y lo que más¿siempre había sido así de guapo o era algo de este año¿O era él que no se había fijado¿Y por que cojones tenía que haberse fijado en que Malfoy era guapo? Ya puestos a que le gustara un chico¿no podía ser cualquier otro? No, todo volvía siempre a Draco, que era como su mente lo llamaba ya en sus momentos de fantasía.

�¡Arg! Todo esto es culpa de ellas. Se quejó Harry rascándose la cabeza exasperado.

-Harry tío¿te encuentras bien? Estás muy raro últimamente, a parte de muy misterioso. –le dijo Ron preocupado.

-Estoy bien Ron, no te preocupes, sólo algo cansado. Y ya sabes que me encantaría explicarte lo que hago estas tardes que me voy, pero no puedo, lo siento. Pero te prometo que un par de día lo sabrás. Ya verás. �¡Te vas a quedar a cuadros!

Sí, se dijo Harry, vamos a dejar a todo el colegio impresionado. Apuesto que ni siquiera Dumbledore cree que Duare y Gaia consigan poner a gente de las cuatro casa de acuerdo, o quizás sí, es tan raro... Pero aún así no se esperará que hagamos algo como esto. ¡Por Merlín! Lo vamos a clavar, lo vamos hacer de puta madre y vamos a tener esa jodida fiesta de la que no paran de hablar todo el santo día. Y le voy a demostrar a Malfoy que sé tocar la guitarra tan bien como el que más.

Esa misma tarde, Harry iba camino de la sala de menesteres junto con Ginny y Misaki, los tres charlando animadamente. Tenía que reconocer que tanto Misaki como las otras dos eran muy simpáticas, algo raras, eso sí, pero también era rara Luna¿no? Además había conocido a toda la gente del coro, un grupo sorprendente de estudiantes de las cuatro casas que se dejaban dirigir por Malfoy sin rechistar y a los que este trataba la mar de bien independientemente de si eran sangre pura, media sangre o nacidos de muggles. Tan solo en esa semana había conocido a más gente que en el resto de años en Hogwarts. ¿Por qué? Porque por los pasillos, si iban con alguna de las tres locas, como las llamaba secretamente, no paraban de detenerse para saludar y charlar con cuantos se cruzaran en su camino.

Finalmente consiguieron llegar a su destino, para ver que por el momento sólo estaban Malfoy, Gaia, Luna, Duare y Blaise

Harry se preguntó, y no era la primera ni la última vez que lo haría, cómo se lo hacían para llegar siempre los primeros.

¡Simba! –Gritó alegremente Gaia acercándose a él toda sonriente- No sabes las ganas que tenía que de que llegaras. Y draco también... –susurró a media voz la chica, haciendo que Harry dudara de si realmente había escuchado esa última parte o no.

-Espero que hoy vengas en plena forma–le dijo Draco y lanzándole una mirada de arriba abajo añadió- y que te salga la canción a la perfección Potter.

-Vamos Draco, no seas tan "malo" con él... –le dijo riéndose a más no poder Blaise hasta que Duare le metió un codazo y le lanzó una mirada de reproche.

Poco a poco fueron llegando el resto de componentes del grupo, todos muy nervioso, no por nada este era el último ensayo antes de hacer la representación final.

-Muy bien –empezó Draco, ahora que ya estamos todos vamos a hacer como siempre, calentar un poco por separado y de aquí a, digamos media hora –añadió mirando el reloj- hacemos un ensayo general. Lo practicaremos hasta que salga perfecto, además hemos de acordar como iremos vestidos y en que orden saldremos y esa cosas.

¡No por favor!– exclamó Blaise- Cuando empiece a hablar de ropa tened piedad de mis pobres oídos y tapadle la boca.

Después de la risotada general y de ver a Draco persiguiendo a Blaise, los dos corriendo por la habitación como dos críos, todos se sentían muchos mejor, con los nervios más calmados.

La media hora pasó volando para sorpresa de Harry que esperaba que se le hubiera hecho larga y tediosa. Pero entre ensayar y observar de reojo a Malfoy dándole indicaciones a todos el tiempo pareció escurrírsele de las manos.

Tempus fugit... Pensó divertido (tenía que ponerlo, en honor a uno de los fics ingleses de la parejita que mas me han gustado últimamente)

-Bien, reunión, todos al centro –exclamó Draco, a lo cual todos obedecieron sin rechistar, era ya costumbre dejarse guiar por él, y lo hacía bien, así que no había motivo para quejarse, pensó Harry mientras caminaba para pararse frente al joven rubio.- Va venga, que no tenemos todo el día. Muy bien, ahora haremos uno general de acuerdo, sabéis la rutina de memoria así que no quiero ni un fallo en las entradas. Yo os guiaré con le piano o cuando no toqué con las varita, para marcaros los tiempos, aunque bueno... También os lo podrías saber ya¿no? Pero como siempre, aquí el cuarteto de viento parece tener prisa por acabar y se adelanta.

Las cuatro chicas rieron ante lo que era ya la broma de cada día.

-Muy vamos a allá –Draco alzó la varita y con una leve ondulación hizo que esta emitiera un nota¿Todos listos? Pues a la de una, dos y... –dijo marcando con la varita el tiempo del compás.

Empezaron como siempre el cuarteto de viento. Las notas surcaron el aire de la habitación de forma harmoniosa, con una cadencia suave y melodiosa que contagiaba a los que la escucharon. Llegó el punto de entrada para harry, respiró hondo dejándolo salir lentamente mientras se unía a las chicas. Sus dedos parecían moverse solos, ajenos a su voluntad, como si estuviera bajo un Imperius, el imperios de alguien que sabía lo que hacía y ansiaba que esto saliera bien. Se estremeció al pensar en unos ojos grises, casi plateados, observándolo intensamente. Pero en esos momentos, mientras escuchaba como sus notas se acompasaban a la perfección con las de las chicas nada tenía importancia. Escuchó las notas del piano como agua de lluvia, vibrando junto a sus resonantes notas de guitarra, les toca un trozo solo a los dos.

Era extraño, pero parecían amoldarse a la perfección, piano y guitarra, dónde uno enlazaba las notas de forma suave el otros las hacía vibrar hasta casi romper el silencio. Y aún así... Aún así la sincronía era perfecta, como la respiración de dos amantes antes de alcanzar el clímax. Entro el coro y al salir Harry, tubo que dar varias bocanadas para clamarse, por que su mente estaba dejándose llevar de nuevo.

Las trabajadas voces bordaban cada nota a al detalle, en una laboriosa escala de altos y bajos. Cuatro hermosas estrofas.

Un canto a la paz, la libertad, la amistad y el amor.

Los ojos de Harry hicieron contacto con los de Draco, milésimas de segundo antes de que le rubio volviera a entrar... Y el muy desgraciado le sonrió.

Y a Harry le temblaba todo. Pero porque los dioses existen consiguió calmarse y entrar a tiempo. De nuevo los dos solos en un doloroso silencio, hasta entrar los vientos que fueron como una racha de aire fresco para Harry. Y sí, llegó también su salida, las manos temblorosas sobre las rodillas. Terminaron las chicas y todos se miraron en silencio.

La mente de harry no paraba de repetirle una y otra vez que si había conseguido hacerlo bien aquí y ahora, con ensoñaciones mentales de Draco Malfoy, él y alusiones sexuales, podrían hacerlo bien en cualquier otra ocasión.

-Vaya, reconozco que estoy sorprendido –rompió el silencio Draco, gratamente he de añadir. Ha salido mejor de lo que me esperaba. De hecho ha salido tan bien que no creo que nos haga falta practicar más. ¡Que demonios! Ha salido perfecto, joder que buenos que somos –concluyó entre risas junto con el resto de la gente.

-Bien, ahora a ultimar detalles –dijo Duare con la libreta y la pluma entintada presta para apuntar- Venga cuanto antes acabemos antes podremos descansar.

Y así se enzarzaron en una discusión que les costó hora y pico, sobre ropa, disposición a la hora de tocar y más cosas.

Estaban todos nerviosos, en especial Gaia, que sentada en el Gran Comedor junto a Draco, había pasado las tres horas previas a la cena como paciente observadora de un pase de modelos. ¿Por qué demonios le compraban tantas túnicas de gala a Draco? Se había probado como veinte, y esas eran solo las negras. Al final de la tarde, tenía ganas de suicidarse, no sin llevárselo antes por delante. Draco era muchas cosas, entre ellas un obsesionado por la ropa, y su aspecto. Si no estaba impecable, no salía, así de simple. Muchas veces Gaia le había cantado eso de: Antes muerta que sencilla, ay que sencilla, ay que sencilla…. Después de intentar comer, miró en derredor. En todas las mesas había gente más o menos pálida, revolviendo el plato. Incapaz de comer. Había llegado el gran momento, la representación del último movimiento de la Sinfonía nº 9 de Beethoven, la Oda a la Alegría, delante de todo el alumnado y los profesores. Duare y ella habían hablado la tarde anterior con el director y le habían dicho que tras la cena expondrían su proyecto. Nadie sabía que era, por suerte, Duare, Gaia, Draco, y algunos alumnos de Ravenclaw habían encontrado una forma de insonorizar la habitación, cosa que utilizarían en la fiesta. Así que, tras la petición de Dumbledore al principio de la cena de que nadie abandonase el salón tras terminar su comida, los murmullos llenaron el comedor, y miraban a los implicados con curiosidad.

Se había pedido que todos fuesen con túnica de gala negra, y bajo, pantalón o falda negra, y camisa del color de la casa de cada uno, para ir conjuntados. Poco antes de que finalizase la cena, y a una señal de Misaki, todos se levantaron y abandonaron la estancia, reuniéndose en el cuarto en el que años atrás se reunió a los campeones del Torneo de los Tres, o cuatro, Magos.

- Ha llegado la hora de la verdad- dijo Draco tras carraspear para imponer silencio- Nos va a salir bien, es más, nos va a salir perfecto- miró a todos los que estaban allí y añadió- Más os vale- esperaron en más o menos silencio. Harry afinaba su guitarra en un rincón, nervioso, mientras Draco no le quitaba ojo de encima. Alguna que otra vez, levantó la mirada al sentirse observado, pero el Slytherin era más rápido y la apartaba justo a tiempo, contribuyendo a la semilla de duda que Gaia había implantado en él¿de verdad Malfoy lo estaba mirando¿O solo se lo había imaginado?. En otra esquina, Gaia, Duare, Misaki y Setsuna ensayaban por su parte, algunos del coro calentaban la voz, y Draco, sin dejar de mirar a Harry, hacía ejercicios con los dedos.

Desde el Gran Comedor llegaron las palabras del director, pidiendo silencio. Se acomodaron las túnicas, repasaron los pelos, respiraron hondo, y fueron saliendo, de dos en dos. Cerrando la comitiva, Harry, rojo como un tomate, mirando al suelo, y Draco, con la cabeza alta y una leve sonrisilla de satisfacción. A la gente le sorprendió, más que ese contraste, que fuesen el uno al lado del otro. Lo que no sabía la gente era lo que Draco le acababa de decir.

Justo antes de salir por la puerta hacia el Gran Comedor, Draco miró hacia atrás. Harry se había quedado rezagado, terminando de afinar la guitarra. Dio un rodeo entre la gente, y se acercó a él por detrás:

- Ruega para no equivocarte, hoy, Potter- le susurró al oído provocando un sobresalto en su sueño húmedo- o te haré tanto daño que mi sola imagen te aterrorizará el resto de tus días.

- Cállate Malfoy- espetó Harry colgándose la guitarra al hombro.

- En cambio- murmuró en voz baja- si lo haces bien- ahora estaba frente a él- seguro que sabré recompensarte- gruñó seductor- no es difícil imaginar cómo, si cuando nos encontramos, el "pequeño Potter" se alegra de verme- comentó, tratando de parecer casual.

- No se alegra- masculló Harry- y no es pequeño- no pudo evitar añadir poniéndose rojo, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta y Draco se reía. Este lo alcanzó y salieron detrás de dos chicas del coro de Ravenclaw.

¿Sabes Potter- le dijo sonriendo al Gran Comedor- El que se pica, ajos come.

Se pusieron todos frente a la mesa de los profesores, y saludaron con una leve inclinación de la cabeza, se giraron a los alumnos e hicieron lo mismo. Se agrupó el coro, el cuarteto de viento, Harry sacó algo de un bolsillo y lo agrandó, era un taburete negro, con una barra a media altura para apoyar el pie. Draco hizo un movimiento con la varita y un piano de cola negro apareció de la nada en el Gran Comedor. Se sentó echando su túnica a ambos lados del taburete del piano, e hizo una inclinación con la cabeza.

Duare, Misaki, Setsuna y Gaia comenzaron a soplar sus flautas, sorprendentemente, no iba saliendo mal, Harry se unió a ellas cuando le tocaba y Draco también. Se pararon en el momento justo. Cuando el coro empezó a cantar, a más de una persona se le pusieron los pelos de punta. Era una canción muy bonita.

Escucha hermano la canción de la Alegría

El canto alegre del que espera un nuevo día.

Ven canta, sueña cantando, vive soñando, el nuevo Sol

En que los hombres volverán a ser hermanos.

La gente estaba muy sorprendida, se veía en sus caras, algunos sonreían, otros se extrañaban y fruncían el ceño. No podían ver lo que les parecía a los profesores, ya que estaban en un ángulo en que no los podían ver. Pero de momento estaba saliendo todo genial. Había puesto casi más que ellas en esto.

Si en tu camino solo existe la tristeza

Y el llanto amargo de la soledad completa

Ven canta, sueña cantando, vive soñando el nuevo Sol

En que los hombres volverán a ser hermanos.

Draco se veía genial, más genial que de costumbre, si solía brillar con luz propia, hoy estaba exultante¿se había hecho algo? Gaia lo miraba mientras el chico, desde el piano dirigía a su coro. No, simplemente estaba más contento de lo normal.

Si es que no encuentras la alegría en esta tierra

Búscala hermano, más allá de las estrellas

Ven canta, sueña cantando, vive soñando, el nuevo Sol

En que los hombres volverán a ser hermanos.

Ahora tocaban de nuevo Harry y Draco solos, aquello era algo que nadie de los que estaban allí sentados esa noche, había soñado nunca con ver, Harry Potter, el salvador del mundo mágico, paradigma de la justicia, la valentía y la bondad, tocando junto al príncipe de las Serpientes, hijo de un reconocido mortífago, con el que la animosidad era más que obvia, en perfecta armonía, y una canción como aquella. Les hubiese pegado algo más la de "Bailaré sobre tu tumba", pero bueno. Se cogieron las de la flauta, luego Draco dejó de tocar, Harry las acompañó un trozo más y paró también, terminando ellas solas, cómo habían empezado.

Cuando sonó la última nota de la canción, todo el colegio rompió en aplausos, algunos incluso se pusieron de pie. Jamás habían visto un espectáculo así, en el que todas las casas participasen y que hubiese salido bien. Saludaron a su complacido público y estrecharon la mano de los profesores que se acercaron a felicitarlos. Gaia estaba de pie junto a Draco y Duare. Dumbledore se acercó a ellos.

- Señorita Von Hadden, señorita Crowley- saludó estrechando sus manos- Estaba muy preocupado (lo he tenido que poner, lo he tenido que poner) por su reto, pero debo felicitarlas- sonreía de oreja a oreja- Ha sido todo un éxito, han demostrado, una vez más, que querer es poder. Felicitaciones a usted también, señor Malfoy, excelente interpretación.

- Muchísimas gracias, señor director- agradeció Duare- pero…¿qué hay del permiso para la fiesta?

- No nos andamos con rodeos, Von Hadden- rió el vejete- Concedido, por supuesto que si, se lo merecen, señoritas. Es más, tienen ustedes asignado un pequeño presupuesto para abastecerse de bebidas, cerveza de mantequilla- Duare se puso verde- y cosas así, y algo de comida. ¿Se encuentra bien, Von Hadden- preguntó al ver la cara de Duare.

- Si, no se preocupe, señor director, en seguida se le pasa- Dumbledore se alejó para hablar con Potter- Tranquila, no tendremos esa cosa en nuestra fiesta. Acompáñanos ahora que tenemos Coronitas de contrabando debajo de un sofá. Y ya verás cómo se te pasa- se alejaron hacia la salida cuando los interceptó Snape.

- Excelente actuación- dijo serio como siempre, Gaia lo miró a los ojos inescrutables, pero sabía que estaba complacido- el director les ha concedido veinte puntos a cada uno por su magnífica interpretación, y diez más a cada una de ustedes por tener la feliz idea- parecía molesto, pero no lo estaba, caminó con ellos hacia las mazmorras- Y por una vez en la vida, no se ha recompensado a Potter de más- con una leve mueca, que podría ser una sonrisa, se alejó por el pasillo hacia su despacho, y habitaciones. Ellos caminaron hasta la Sala Común de Slytherin. Draco entró a por las cervezas y Gaia condujo a Duare hacia una puerta secreta. Murmuró "You love my dark" y la pared se abrió, revelando un cuarto no muy grande pero acogedor, un par de sofás mullidos, una chimenea, una mesita, y una cortina de terciopelo verde que separaba la estancia de otra.

- Bienvenida a nuestro cuarto secreto- hizo un movimiento con el brazo para enseñárselo a su amiga- detrás de la cortina hay un dormitorio, con una cama muy cómoda, y un baño, con una bañera, igual de cómoda. Es…

- Nuestro picadero particular- acabó Draco que acababa de entrar.


	3. Por si pensabais que la cosa no daba par...

Las tres chicas charlaban placidamente en su rincón de siempre en la sala común general tomando una bebida caliente. Duare rodeada de papeles y haciendo anotaciones en su inseparable libreta.

-Me pregunto que sería de ti si perdieras esa libreta –le preguntó Misaki dejando la taza en una mesita y apoyando la cabeza en una mano.

-Jijijijijji... –rió por lo bajini Gaia –el fin del mundo, el Apocalipsis cómo mínimo. Esa libreta es su vida.

-No tanto, pero una buena fase de histeria violenta creo que sí –respondió la aludida siguiendo anotando cosas.

¿Y puede saberse que estás escribiendo ahora? –preguntó Gaia bostezando –Porque yo estoy molida y tengo que acabar mi ensayo de DCAO, que tu ya lo hayas hecho no significa que los demás también.

-Espera un momento... ya acabo... –respondió Duare sin levantar la vista del papel y de la calculadora muggle que tenía¡Ya est�! He hecho una lista de lo que podemos colarle a Dumbledore en le presupuesto y tenemos un problema, no todo nos cubre los gastos de las bebidas que de forma subversiva queremos traer. La música, decoración y esas cosas sí, y he tirado a lo alto para poder sacar tajada, pero no puedo camuflar más porque se notaría. Así que tendremos que sacar fondos de otro sitio.

-Yo he estado pensando que organizarlo todo va a ser un poco mucho¿no? Quiero decir, para nosotras solas –preguntó Misaki quien se acurrucó bajo una mantita en el sofá.

-Pues sí, la verdad, mi naturaleza Slytherin me insta a buscar alguien para que haga el trabajo sucio-bromeó Gaia.

-Pero sí ya le has encasquetado a Draco lo de las bebidas, y Setsuna me dijo que Justin se encargaba del tema, así que tampoco te quejes y lo mismo va por ti, para haber tanto por hacer no te veo histérica arriba y abajo –las regañó Duare.

¿Para qué? Sí ya te tenemos a ti de organizadora nata, mírate, incluso haciendo las cuentas, te pareces a mi madre -le soltó Misaki mientras Gaia asentía, estirándose más en el sofá.

-Seréis perras... –murmuró la Ravenclaw continuando con sus cuentas y sus anotaciones. Pero lo cierto es entendía a sus amigas, después del estrés de la función lo que menos le apetecía era ponerse a hacer cosas, pero quedaba poco para Yule y no quería que se le echara el tiempo encima.

-Deberíamos formar una comisión para la organización de la fiesta –soltó Misaki, sorbiendo su café.

¿Deberíamos¿Quiénes? –preguntó Gaia alzando la cabeza.

-Pos no sé... Nosotras, los prefectos de sexto y quinto que quieran hacerse responsables de la seguridad, como nos dijo el director, y quien quiera apuntarse, no? Cuántos más seamos mejor, que así trabajamos menos nosotras –respondió Misaki.

A todo eso Duare no había abierto la boca, pero había ido anotando todo al detalle, sí, le parecía muy buena idea, pensó la chica satisfecha.

¡Hola! –escuchó la joven alemana desde atrás de la butaca en la que estaba sentada.

¡Simba! Que bien que vengas a vernos, ya te echábamos de menos¿verdad chicas? – preguntó alegremente Gaia.

-Por supuesto –respondieron las otras dos a coro.

-Anda ven, siéntate aquí con nosotras - le dijo Misaki señalando el sofá en que estaban ella y Gaia- Que de paso te comentamos una idea que tenemos a ver que te parece

-Me dais un miedo las tres, a ver que tramáis ahora... –bromeó Harry totalmente a gusto con las jóvenes brujas.

-Nada malo, tranquilo, nosotras nunca hacemos cosas malas, sólo poco ortodoxas- puntualizó Duare-pero descansa tranquilo que esta vez es algo normal. Hablamos sobre si deberíamos formar o no una comisión para organizar la fiesta. Así diversificaríamos la faena y seríamos más eficientes¿tu que crees?

-Tranquilo, sólo habla así cuando se pone seria sobre un tema –le susurró Misaki al oído a Harry- Va Duare, en cristiano, que sino no nos entendemos.

¿Hacer formar una comisión de fiestas¿Así mejor? –preguntó exasperada Duare. Ante lo cual los otros tres se pusieron a reír.

¿Ya os estáis riendo de Duare otra vez? No seáis malos con ella –dijo la voz de un chico desde atrás de la butaca y se oyó reír a una chica junto con él. –Que luego la tenemos que aguantar nosotros en nuestras Casa hecha una furia.

Duare se giró sonriente hacia los nuevos llegado.

-Hola¿de dónde venís? – les preguntó.

-De la biblioteca –contestó Luna –yo estaba allí haciendo un trabajo y me he encontrado con Terry justo a la salida.

-Sip –le contestó el chico de cabellos castaños largos hasta los hombros y unos brillantes ojos azules-Y me ha dicho que seguramente andarías por aquí. Y que¿qué hacéis? Tramando alguna nueva barbaridad por la que os podrían castigar.

-Calla, calla, ya tuvimos bastante con al Umbridge el año pasado... –refunfuñó Misaki.

-Jodida zorra frígida –apuntó Gaia.

-Sí, algo así fue lo que le dijisteis¿no? –preguntó sonriente Terry.

-No sé dónde le ves la gracia, me pasé todas las noches en las jodidas cocinas ayudando a los elfos con la limpieza y lavandería –replicó Duare.

-Lo sé¿o te has olvidad ya de quien te iba a buscar a la puerta de las cocinas? –le contestó el chico.

-Touché. Ahí te ha pillado Duare, uno a cero a favor de Boot –dijo sonriente Gaia.

¡Ey Harry¿Qué te cuentas, que haces con estas locas? Yo que tú no me juntaría mucho con ellas, acabarás metiéndote en líos –le dijo sonriente Terry a Harry, el cual había permanecido al margen observando la interacción de los demás –Son malas compañías, acabaras haciendo cosas que nunca imaginaste que harías.

-No te oí quejarte... –murmuró Duare arreándole un pellizco, ante lo cual el otro chico se quejo con un sonoro: "¡Aauuu¡Que eso duele!"

-Bueno, creo que ya es algo tarde, ni en mis más locas fantasías me imaginé tocando junto con Malfoy sin intentar matarnos –le respondió Harry bromeando.

¡Oh vaya¿Y que clase de fantasías tienes con Draco entonces? –preguntó Gaia riéndose a carcajada limpia, a lo que se sumaron sus tres amigas.

-No les hagas caso Harry, son un peligro para la salud mental de cualquiera –dijo el joven Ravenclaw sentándose en el reposa brazos de la butaca de Duare. –Pero en serio¿en qué andáis metidas ahora?

-Intentamos decidir si hacer una comisión para organizar la fiesta o no- le respondió Misaki haciéndose a un lado para hacerle sitio a Luna - Yo voto que sí.

-A mi también me parece buena idea –se sumó Duare-Pero necesitamos saber cuanta gente estaría dispuesta a colaborar, a aparte de un mínimo de prefectos que necesitamos para que Gandalf –la forma en la que Duare llamaba con cariño al director Dumbledore- nos de permiso para estar a nuestro aire a partir de la media noche.

¿Qué te parece si colgamos unos cuantos carteles para organizar la comisión? –sugirió Luna- Podemos hacer unos cuantos para quedar para mañana o pasado, y así la gente que esté interesada en el tema que venga y ya concretaremos cuándo y donde instaurara la comisión oficialmente.

-Por mi perfecto –les dijo Duare apuntando en su libreta "Luna, carteles anuncios"

-Tal como lo dices suena a que tú te apuntas¿verdad? – Le preguntó Gaia a la bruja rubia-Díselo a Ginny y seremos las de siempre. Yo se lo diré a Draco y Blaise. Claro que Draco y yo tendríamos que ir igual por ser prefectos, y tu igual Duare¿no? –su amiga solo asintió enfrascada en sus anotaciones.

-Ya sabes como es, en cuanto entra en su mundo feliz solo existen ella, su libreta y su dichosa pluma encantada, a veces incluso me pregunto si... �¡aaauuchh! –gritó el chico al recibir de nuevo otro pellizco-Joder tía, que eso duele, y me vas a dejar marcas y todo.

¿Los prefectos también tienen que ir? Porque entonces se lo diré a Ron y Hermione a ver si se apuntan –dijo Harry sonriente.

-Pues sí, como tú quieras Harry, mientras tú también vengas –le contestó Misaki alegre con un guiño -estaremos todos encantados.

Continuaron el resto de la tarde discutiendo sobre varias cosas, hasta finalmente tener hecho un modelo de cartel que Luna se encargó de dibujar y rotular, y que Duare replicó en cantidades suficientes para empapelar todo el castillo. Y como les dijo Duare, ya que estamos puestos, hagamos también los carteles de lo de las listas y venta de entradas, a demás de unos que surgieron sobre la marcha para hacer un "amigo invisible". Y así, entre una cosa y otra los seis se pasaron la tarde trabajando charlando alegremente sobre temas sin gran trascendencia.

Al día siguiente por la tarde la sala común general estaba algo más llena de lo habitual, todos esperando a que alguien alzara la voz y empezara a hablar. Duare, Gaia y Misaki se miraron sorprendidas, no imaginaban que se juntaría tanta gente.

Y es que no era para menos, entre prefectos y voluntarios eran un buen montón de gente, ellas que se pensaban que serían cuatro gatos...

De Gryffindor habían venido Colin, Ginny y Misaki de quinto, junto con Potter, Weasley Y Granger de sexto. De Ravenclaw tenían a Luna y Duare de quinto y a Terry, Anthony y Padma.

De Hufflepuff tenían a Setsuna de séptimo, a Hannah, Ernie, Susan y Justin de sexto y a los prefectos de quinto. Y de Slytherin habían venido Gaia de quinto, y Morag, Blaise, Draco y Pansy de sexto. Pansy bajo pena de Gaia de "estar, pero no hablar¿no quieres ser mujer florero? Pues practica"

Para no faltar a la costumbre fue Draco el encargado de romper el hielo, para una vez perdida la poca vergüenza que les quedara a todos ponerse a hablar sobre lo que les gustaría hacer, las diferentes formas de organizar, etc.

Al final quedaron para dentro de dos días para organizar ya en serio. Duare, Setsuna y Justin ultimaron parte de los detalles de las entradas y las cantidades de material que necesitarían, y lo mismo con Draco.

Hacía diez minutos que habían quedado para empezar la reunión para organizar la fiesta de Yule, pero había gente que al parecer era demasiado importante como para llegar pronto. Gaia daba golpecitos con el pie en el suelo, mientras mordisqueaba su boli, señal inequívoca de que estaba histérica ya. Si había algo que la Slytherin no soportara era la impuntualidad, y Pansy se estaba pasando. Por fin entró por la puerta y se acercó al grupo, que la miraba con ganas de matarla.

¿Tú qué, Panfi- preguntó mosqueada Gaia¿Te sientes especial, o algo- la chica de Slytherin ni se giró a mirarla y se limitó a sentarse junto a Draco en la mesa, que la miró como si fuese algo inmundo- Bueno, ahora que ya estamos todos…

- Y parió la burra…- comentó Duare.

- No, eso es: éramos pocos…- la corrigió Gaia- Bueno, empezamos. Como es la primera reunión que hacemos para organizar la fiesta de Yule, creo que podríamos decir de qué puntos tenemos que hablar, y luego ya, hacer una lluvia de ideas sobre cada tema. ¿Os parece- Hermione levantó la mano.

¿Si, Granger- atendió Gaia.

¿Por qué habéis pegado carteles por todo el colegio que no habíamos hablado la última vez, y que esta comisión no ha aprobado- preguntó la chica un poco molesta.

- Es fácil, tenemos una semana para organizar la fiesta- explicó Duare- Y un presupuesto¿cómo decirlo? Escaso. El único modo de meter un poco de marcha, conseguir los aparatos de música necesarios y tal, se necesita, bastante más, así que decidimos desde un principio, que en cuanto se obtuviese el permiso, colgaríamos carteles anunciando la fiesta, con una fecha límite para apuntarse. Se cobra un precio mínimo por la entrada, y tienes derecho a barra libre.

- Y se te ha olvidado lo del amigo invisible- añadió Misaki- Como es tradición en Yule intercambiar regalos con los seres queridos, hemos querido adoptar una tradición muggle, con todos los que vengan a la fiesta, haremos un sorteo, y cada uno le tendrá que regalar algo al que le haya tocado. Es una forma más de conocernos un poco.

- Vale, si, tenéis razón- admitió la prefecta de Gryffindor¿De qué más temas hay que hablar?

- A ver- comenzó Draco, sentado entre Gaia y Pansy- A mí me habéis encargado la bebida, podemos empezar por ahí. ¿Qué queréis beber? Nada de gilipolleces, supongo.

- Supones bien- Gaia sacó una libretita de notas del bolsillo de su túnica- Apunta, nene: Vino tinto para hacer sangría, tequila, whisky, vodka- se oyó el grito de alguien que dijo "que no falte, que no falte"- ron, cervezas, normales, o sea, muggles, ya sabes, Coronita, Heinekenn, Guinness, Merlin Ale's, de eso habla con Duare- Draco apuntaba obediente, mientras todos los miraban, como la chica pasaba hojas y más hojas de la libretita y continuaba- Martini, rosso y bianco, ginebra, no se, algo de champagne, para brindar. Y lo típico para mezclar con los cubatas, ya sabes, refrescos y esas cosas.

- Perfecto, creo que lo tengo todo- repasó el papel- mañana le envío una lechuza a mi contacto y lo encargo. Supongo, y volveré a hacerlo bien que sacaremos algo de nuestro surtidito secreto Slytherin¿no- la gran mayoría asintieron, otros aplaudieron, se escuchó algún que otro �¡Siiii! y un inconfundible:

¿Un surtidito secreto…¿Qué dice este- Ron Weasley al habla, aunque las caras de Harry y Hermione no diferían en perplejidad.

- Alucino, en serio, alucino- Draco puso los ojos en blanco y resopló- Que aún haya gente en este colegio que no sepa que…por lo menos lo de Hufflepuff lo sabrán ¿no? Con ellos se llevan bien.

¿Qué de Hufflepuff- preguntó atónito Ron, Harry ya sabía por donde iban los tiros, algo había oído a las niñas estas en la sala común.

- Los de Hufflepuff se dedican al "tráfico" de sustancias herbáceas de dudosa legalidad y propiedades fisiológicas curiosas, Ron, por decirlo de algún modo- le dijo Harry por lo bajo- Y Slytherin lleva bebidas y pociones de los mismos efectos, y setas "alucinógenas".

Gaia que no estaba cerca, pero que tenía oído de tísica le dijo:

- De algo te ha valido la escucha secreta¿eh Potter- le guiñó un ojo- Espero que el resto de lo que oíste te haya llegado igual de claro- se giró a decirle algo a Draco, que lo miró y sonrió de forma pícara.

- Entonces también me apunto el surtidito.

¿Será con o sin vigilancia- preguntó Ginny, práctica.

- Al principio, con, si todo va bien, los profesores se irán a dormir y nos dejarán a la nuestra. Así que hasta medianoche, todos controladitos. De todos modos, una vez que se vayan, le echamos nuestro conjuro secreto y adiós ruidos. Así que no problem por eso- puntualizó Setsuna.

- Y los que queramos algo de tema- empezó a decir Luna¿Os lo tenemos que pedir a vosotros, Hannah?

- Por lo que a mi me habían dicho, no, la persona que quiera, paga el doble, pero además de la barra libre, se le da una bolsa de diversión- dijo la chica- Tú querrás una¿no- Luna asintió¿Con qué?

- Oh, con lo de siempre, ya sabes, marihuana, algo de artemisa, setas, un poco de opio. Lo de siempre- Hannah se lo apuntó en un pergamino, mientras Hermione la miraba reprobatoriamente.

- Me niego a que haya una fiesta con sustancias ilegales circulando¿sabéis las cosas que esa mierda provoca?

- Pues no vengas, porque todo el colegio, menos vosotros tres y cuatro gatos más, no solo lo sabe, sino que además participa y mantiene en alza el comercio- le dijo Draco tragándose a tiempo el Sangre Sucia, más que nada por el fuerte pisotón de Gaia, que se lo olía.

- Hablaré con la Profesora McGonagall- amenazó.

- Pues ala, ve- la animó el rubio- Luego vienes y nos cuentas lo que te dice.

- Me parece que los profesores lo saben, Herm- le dijo Harry por lo bajo.

¿Y tú como sabes todas esas cosas- le preguntó intrigada.

- Bueno, uno tiene orejas…- se puso rojo al recordar las cosas que uno podía ver y escuchar.

- Más cosas, aclarado esto, pasemos a otro punto- cortó Duare- Financiación.

- Camisetas- dijo Anthony Goldstein.

- Calendarios- sugirió Terry Boot.

- Si, eso es buena idea- aprobó Hermione al instante. Muchos de los presentes la miraron y se rieron, la chica enrojeció ¿sería posible que todo el colegio supiese lo que había pasado entre Terry y ella?

- Subasta de chicos y chicas- dijo Pansy, que hasta el momento había permanecido callada.

¡No- le dijo Gaia divertida.

- A mi me parece que con la entrada hay más que suficiente, tened en cuenta que el colegio nos ha dado un dinero, y que la comida no entra, que si Potter habla con Dobby, tendremos comida hasta reventar- dijo Draco.

¿Tú como sabes…- preguntó Harry mirándolo. Draco lo miró directamente a los ojos y le dijo:

- Yo lo se todo- el Slytherin se arrellanó en el sofá sonriendo satisfecho.

- Pero bueno, si, aunque me joda admitirlo, si, tiene razón, si hablo con Dobby, tendremos comida para dar y vender.

- Yo puedo hacer bufandas y venderlas- sugirió Gaia.

- No le salen muy mal- dijo Draco, a lo que se llevó un estupendo collejón¡Auuuch¿Qué te pasa, están de oferta o qué- le dijo a su amiga frotándose la nuca.

- Me salen maravillosas- comentó- enséñales la tuya, Duare- la chica revolvió en su mochila y sacó una bufanda azul y gris, la mostró a todos como si fuese una pieza de exposición.

¡Qué chula- dijo Hermione¿Cómo las haces- preguntó interesada

- Pues verás, las hago sin magia, pero bueno, con magia es igual, el truco está…

- Va, ya se lo cuentas luego. Al lio- la cortó Duare- A mi lo de las bufandas me parece buena idea. ¿Cuántas puedes hacer en una semana?

- Yo que se, tengo mogollón de agujas y eso, haciéndolo con magia- Gaia se rascó la coronilla pensativa- pues unas cien diarias, más o menos, así a ojo de buen cubero.

¡Joder- exclamó Blaise¡Qué fiera!

¿Entonces las hago?

- Si si- Duare lo apuntó en una libreta- mañana ponemos los carteles, Luna, te encargas tú- la chica asintió¿A cuanto las vendemos?

¿Un galeón- sugirió Draco

- Si- dijo Gaia- que tengo que comprar la lana, menos mal que el sábado hay salida a Hogsmeade. Pon en el cartel, que a partir del martes no acepto más encargos.

- Okis, todo perfecto y claro. A otra cosa mariposa. Música- continuó Duare- habíamos pensado que mejor muggle, que la mágica, con perdón, es una mierda- eso eso, se escuchó en la sala.

¿Y como la vamos a poner- preguntó sarcástica Hermione- Porque por si no habéis leído la Historia de Hogwarts…

- Aquí no funcionan los aparatos eléctricos, ya, todos hemos leído ese libro- Duare se exasperaba- Pero, para tu información, algunos nos hemos informado y en Hogsmeade hay una tienda que alquilan aparatos que funcionan con magia pero en los que puedes poner CD's muggles.

¿Eso existe- preguntó Ron, atónito de nuevo.

- Yo tengo dos- dijo Draco- aunque no me extraña que ni hayas oído hablar de ellos, Weas…ayy…ley- Gaia le había dado otro pisotón- me vas a dejar el pie plano cabrona- murmuró entre dientes.

- Si no haces más que decir sandeces, si, lo haré- le contestó su amiga sin apenas mover los labios.

- Bueno, nuestro problema es que hasta el alquiler es carísimo, se nos iría la mitad del presupuesto del colegio- siguió Duare- eso solo el aparato, que para que suene bien necesitamos bafles, ya sabéis, lo típico.

- Pues entonces estamos todos de acuerdo con la música¿no- Duare iba a tacharlo del pergamino cuando la interrumpió Pansy.

- Yo no estoy de acuerdo. No pienso oír esa basura muggle- chascó la lengua.

- A ver, Panfi, esto te lo dejé claro ayer, tú querías venir, y me diste la paliza todo el día, te dije que si, pero con una condición. Ver, oír, y callar. ¿Me equivoco, Panfi- le dijo Gaia condescendiente, al que Hermione no pudo evitar sentir una oleada de cariño hacia esa chica Slytherin, Gaia, no Pansy.

¿Me estás diciendo, que no puedo meter baza en nada?

- Tú lo has dicho.

¿Ni en…?

¡No!

¿Ni para…?

¡No- dicho esto, Pansy se enfurruñó y se quedó sentada, más callada que un muerto mientras la otra sonreía malvada- No te enfades, Panfi, si ya lo sabías. Bueno, pues ya tienes dos faenas.

- A ver, entonces música clara, la acabamos de concretar en la siguiente reunión. Siguiente punto…siguiente punto ¿Qué nos queda- Duare miró al techo tratando de acordarse.

¿Decoración- sugirió Draco- Solo nos queda eso, creo.

- Cierto, cierto. Bueno, pues lo que ha dicho Draco, decoración¿cómo lo hacemos?

- Lo tradicional en Yule es rojo y negro, y adornos plateados y dorados, al menos es como lo pone mi madre en casa- terció Ernie.

- Si, es cierto, pero… ¿qué ponemos- preguntó Gaia, aunque de pronto se le iluminó la cara- vale, si, puede ser, pero…da igual, aunque…da igual, ya os lo diré cuando lo tenga más claro.

Se pasaron discutiendo acerca de la comida, la música, la decoración y la financiación de la fiesta cerca de tres horas, cuando las ventanas de la Sala Común dejaron de ser claras, y por los pasillos se escuchaba a la gente bajar hacia el Gran Comedor para la cena, quedaron en verse tres días más tarde, con la gente ya apuntada, para ver cómo iba la cosa. Se fueron despidiendo unos de otros. Pansy cogió a Draco de un brazo y se lo llevó hacia abajo, criticando a Gaia, probablemente. Hermione se esperó hasta que hubieron salido todos. Dentro estaban Duare, Terry y Gaia, que se reían de algo.

- Gaia- llamó a la Slytherin, que se giró y caminó hasta ella¿Me puedes explicar lo de las bufandas, por favor?

- Si, claro- accedió la chica con una sonrisa- pero hoy no puedo, lo siento, después de cenar he quedado, y voy muy justa, pero si quieres, mañana, te vienes, y ves cómo las hago, que supongo que empezaré ya.

- Vale, gracias- Gaia iba a irse cuando Hermione la alcanzó. Fueron caminando juntas hasta las puertas del Gran Comedor- Oye¿por qué llamas Panfi a Parkinson?

- Porque es un pánfila- Gaia hizo el gesto de estrangular a alguien- No la aguanto, es lo más tonto que alguien se pueda tirar a la cara. A Draco lo pone malo- rió.

- Eres muy amiga de Malfoy¿verdad- preguntó Hermione con curiosidad, no se explicaba que alguien pudiese sentir cariño hacia alguien cómo él, y menos una chica tan sensata como esta.

- Algo, lo conozco mucho tiempo- sonrió de forma vaga.

- Nos sorprendió mucho a todos con lo del piano. No me lo esperaba de alguien cómo él.

- Hay muchas cosas que te sorprenderían de Draco, Hermione. Solo has visto la punta del iceberg, es un mundo a descubrir. Y vale la pena. Díselo a Potter- con un guiño se dirigió a su mesa y se sentó junto a Draco, frente a Blaise y comenzaron a hablar. Hermione llegó hasta la mesa y se sentó al lado de Ron. Harry estaba frente a ellos.

- Harry- el chico la miró con la boca llena de tomate- Gaia me ha dicho que te diga que Malfoy es como un iceberg del que solo hemos visto la punta, que es un mundo a descubrir, y que vale la pena- se encogió de hombros. Harry se atragantó y se giró a mirar a la mesa de Slytherin. Draco lo estaba mirando¿o se lo había imaginado? A su lado, Gaia lo miró y le guiñó un ojo¿o eso también lo había imaginado?

Al día siguiente se había organizada una quedada general de todas las personas que pensaban asistir a la fiesta, estaba a punto de realizarse el sorteo del amigo invisible.

-Bien, ahora que ya estamos todos –empezó a decir Duare repasando con la vista toda la sala y recordando los nombres de la lista- procederemos a realizar el sorteo para el juego del amigo invisible. Como algunos ya sabréis, es una bonita tradición intercambiar regalos con las personas por estas fechas y nosotras hemos pensado hacerlo de esta manera que es más divertido.

-En esta caja –siguió Misaki señalando a una caja negra que había sobre un taburete- hay una papeleta por participante con su nombre escrito. Cuando os llamemos por lista os acercaréis y meteréis la mano en la caja, sacando solo un papelito. La caja está encantada de modo que no os pueda salir vuestro propio nombre, así que no os preocupéis.

-El destinatario de vuestro regalo es secreto, no debéis revelarle a la persona en cuestión que le hacéis el regalo hasta el día de la entrega, que será la vigilia de Yule, justo al empezar la fiesta –terminó explicando Gaia ¿Ha quedado todo claro?

Ron Weasley levantó la mano gesticulando para que las chicas lo vieran antes de empezar el sorteo.

-Sí Ron¿qué pasa? –le preguntó Misaki-.

¿Y si te toca una persona que no conoces que pasa? Le haces el regalo igual¿o no? Porque entonces es como bastante más difícil¿no?

-Pues o rezas para que te toque alguien conocido –le contestó Duare algo seca- o haces el esfuerzo de interesarte por esa persona, piénsalo como una forma de ampliar tu circulo de amistades. Ahora si no hay más preguntas... Empiezo a citar nombres.

-Goyle –el corpulento chico de Slytherin se acercó y sacó una papeleta la miró confundido. Vaya, pensó preocupado rascándose la cabeza¿qué le puedo comprara una chica así? Mejor le pediré consejo a Malfoy.

-Parvati- la joven Gryffindor se acercó sonriente y sacó una papeleta. Oh, pensó, sabía que era Slytherin pero nada más, tendré que investigar, se dijo emocionada.

-Di – la joven Slytherin sacó su papeleta y tras mirarla puso cara de asco.

-Harry –se acercó y tras mirar por tres veces su papeleta se tiró de los pelos frustrado. Definitivamente hay una conspiración universal para volverme loco, pensó resignado.

-Draco -el atractivo rubio sacó su paletea y con discreción miró el nombre. Está chupado, pensó satisfecho.

La lista siguió avanzando Duare, Anthony, Marieta, Ayesha, Crabbe, Hermione, Sally Anne, Theo, Olga, Pansy, Laia, Setsuna, Yandros, Blaise, Ginny, Misaki, Líos, Isobo, Gaia, Brianna, Nela, Padma, Ernie, Cho... Y así un lardo etcétera de personas que fueron pasando una tras otra hasta terminar la lista, en Ronald Weasley. Quien dio saltos de alegría al ver quien le había tocado.

-Bien, ahora ya sabéis, pensar en esa persona y en lo que le podéis regalar. Que quede claro que tiene que ser un detalle, nada de regalos costosos, sed originales, sorprended a vuestro destinatario con algo que le guste realmente. Y ya sabéis -continuó Gaia con un guiño- Nunca se sabe como se puede acabar con estas cosas.

Ya faltaba menos para la fiesta. Con todo el mundo apuntado, y el sorteo del amigo invisible hecho, solo les quedaba ultimar cuatro detalles, decorar la sala, y comprar los regalos. Y contar el dinero, cosa de gran importancia. Preparar las bolsitas de diversión y continuar trabajando en el plan de hacer de celestinas. Volvían a estar reunidos en la Sala Común General, esta vez, Pansy ya le había dicho a Draco que no pensaba ir, así que no tenían que esperar a nadie.

Draco sacó del bolsillo de la túnica una bolsita de cuero negro. La vació encima de la mesa, con un tintineo cayó un montón de galeones interesante, a más de uno parecía que se le iban a salir los ojos de las órbitas.

- Esto es lo que hemos sacado de las bufandas, creo que debe haber como cien, pero bueno, lo contamos.

- Y esto es lo de las entradas- Duare sacó otra bolsa similar y la volcó en el otro extremo de la mesa, para que no se mezclase, pero esto era más variado, galeones, sikles, y algún knut- Nos falta el presupuesto, pero eso lo tenemos en un cheque. Nos han dado cien galeones más. ¿Lo contamos todo?

Se sentaron todos en el suelo haciendo montoncitos de diez galeones para contarlo. Estuvieron un buen rato entretenidos.

- Ya est�- suspiró Gaia- Vale, ahora lo sumamos todo. Draco, mente matemática y cuadriculada para el dinero donde las haya, procede.

- A ver, tenemos- comenzó a contar los montones de lo de las bufandas- uno… dos…, tres… doce…vale, 130 galeones de las bufandas. No está mal, Gaia, enhorabuena, claro que hemos estado una semana sin podernos sentar en la Sala Común de Slytherin.

¿Por qué- preguntó Harry divertido. Draco lo miró y sonrió mientras le pegaba un cachete a su amiga en la pierna.

- Porque, aquí, la señorita, ha ocupado toodos los santos asientos de la Sala Común con agujas y bufandas colgando- todos rieron, incluida ella, que tenía una sonrisa perversa en el rostro.

- Va, venga, da igual, continuemos con el dinero, que tenemos poco tiempo y mucha faena- Duare siempre práctica cortó las risas- A ver que me apunte, 130 de Gaia. Entradas.

- Si, veamos…uno… cinco… diez…veinte… treinta y cinco. 350 galeones de las entradas. ¡Joder¿Tantos vamos a ser?

- No- contestó Setsuna- vamos a ser 180, pero casi todos han pagado más para el "tema". Apúntalo Duare, que luego hay que bajar a preparar las bolsas- Duare apuntó lo que decía.

- Y luego está el presupuesto de Dumb…ayyy…eldore- miró a Gaia, y esta sonrió como si nada- Sumémoslo- Hermione cogió la calculadora que había encima de la mesa y Harry le dictó las cantidades.

- 780 galeones en total- dijo Hermione dejando la calculadora encima de la mesa- Está genial, creo que nunca había visto tanto dinero junto.

- Ni tú, ni la mitad de los que estáis aquí, Granger.

- Y tú tampoco, Draco, no seas fantasma, puede que lo tengas, pero verlo así en un montón frente a ti, ni del palo- le contestó Gaia.

- Te has quedado sin regalo, por tonta- le sacó la lengua.

- Se que no es verdad, así que…por un oído me entra y por el otro me sale- bufó Gaia riéndose- Va, centrémonos otra vez en lo que estamos. Arreglemos cuentas. Separemos en un montón, todo lo que es para diversiones alternativas. En otro lo del equipo de música, eran 50 del alquiler del aparato y luego dijimos de amplificar el sonido mágicamente¿no?

- Eso mismo- asintió Padma- Entonces, quitad cincuenta galeones del montón. Vale, me los guardo yo. Mañana quedamos en Hogsmeade y vamos a la tienda.

- Perfecto- Padma se guardó los 50 galeones en una bolsa- Ahora diversiones alternativas. ¿Cuántos han pagado para el tema, Setsuna?

- 170 personas. Apartad de ahí, 170 galeones.

-No, para pagar el tema es la mitad, lo hemos subido para poder financiar esto- Hermione que estaba con la calculadora exclamó un ¡Mierda! de pronto¿Qué pasa?

- Que no me cuadran las cosas- Draco se levantó y se sentó a su lado.

- A ver- examinó la calculadora un momento- primero, que no está en sistema decimal- tocó unas teclas- Mira ahora a ver- la chica repitió las operaciones.

- Nada, no hay manera- lanzó al calculadora hacia el sofá.

¡Eh- chistó Duare¡que no es tuya!

- Vamos a ver- Draco había cogido la calculadora al vuelo- si sumo esto, con esto, y le resto esto, que lo divido entre dos. No, vale, sumo esto y esto, luego esto de aquí lo divido entre dos y se lo resto, sip, le resto esto también y ¿que nos sale- se quedó pensativo mirando la calculadora¡Un niño con las patas cortas- exclamó provocando la incredulidad de todo el mundo- Von Hadden, no lo entiendo, hazlo tú mejor- se levantó mientras la gente se reía de su expresión, y volvió a sentarse junto a Gaia que se moría de la risa¿Qué pasa¿Qué he dicho?

- Un…juasjasjasjasjas…niño…jajajajajajaj, con las…jajajaja patas…jejejeje cortas…jajajaj- se secó las lágrimas y le dio un beso en la mejilla- Pero qué bueno que es mi chico- lo miró y volvió a reírse- con las patas cortas…jajajajaajajajjaajajjajajajajajajajajaaj…

- No os preocupéis, puede estar así durante horas, así que nosotros a lo nuestro- continuó Duare mientras tecleaba con rapidez en su calculadora- De verdad, si que cuadra, joder. Lo que pasa es que me estáis apretando todo el rato el SHIFT. Desde luego…- al final consiguieron apañar lo del dinero, y quedaron en verse en Hogsmeade para alquilar el aparato y ayudar a Draco a cargar con todas las botellas. Un grupito de no muchos se bajó a los invernaderos a preparar las bolsas de diversión, y otros se quedaron decorando la Sala Común General. De debajo de un sof�, Gaia sacó unas bolas de adorno transparentes con calzoncillos y braguitas rojos dentro.

¿De donde has sacado eso- preguntó Harry cogiendo uno y examinándolo.

- Mi hermano trabaja en unos grandes almacenes muggles para sacarse un dinerillo, y estas cosas tenían algunos defectos, así que se los regalaron, y ¡voilà! Se los mandó a su hermanita.

¿Qué hermano- preguntó Draco cogiendo uno y abriéndolo. Eran unos calzoncillos rojos de algodón, bastante graciosos, se los superpuso para ver como le quedaban, mirando a Potter divertido, que se ponía de un color que fácilmente podía competir con el de la prenda.

¿Qué hermano? Tristan¿Cuál va a ser- le dijo la chica- Si Orlando apenas tiene siete años.

- Es verdad, que tonto- guardó otra vez los calzoncillos y dejó la bola en el montón¿qué quieres hacer con esto?

- Colgarlas, por supuesto- apuntó con la varita al montón y se elevaron¿Me ayudáis- y se quedaron los siete, Duare, Gaia, Draco, Harry, Blaise, Terry y Hermione decorando la estancia. Apartaron los sofás y los sillones a las paredes. Las mesas que sobraban después de montar una barra de bar, forrada en tela negra y con adornos plateados cortesía Draco, las amontonaron en un aula en desuso justo enfrente. Ya estaba todo listo. Solo faltaba colocar el aparato de música y las bebidas.

Eran casi las nueve de la noche cuando se despidieron todos para irse a la cama. Gracias a Dobby no se habían quedado sin cenar, ya que les subió una fuente con bocadillos de carne con tomate, y otra con unos pocos especiales para Gaia, que era vegetariana. Como siempre, esta se quedaba la última, mirando de no dejarse nada por allí escampado. Cuando salió de la Sala, se encontró de frente con un Harry Potter bastante nervioso.

- Gaia¿tienes mucha prisa- la chica miró su reloj, había quedado hacía diez minutos, pero bueno…negó con la cabeza- Necesito que me ayudes- parecía nervioso¿le habría pasado algo?

- Tú dirás- se apoyó en la pared.

- Verás, en el amigo invisible- Gaia asintió- Me ha tocado Malfoy…

¡No me jodas- la chica se tapó la boca para no reírse en voz muy alta¡Qué fuerte!

- Si, y no se que regalarle.

- Tú con un lacito bastaría- murmuró.

¿Qué- preguntó Harry, no había oído eso, seguro que no. Últimamente su imaginación le gastaba malas pasadas respecto a Draco Malfoy.

- No he dicho nada Simba- hizo como que se ofendía- No lo se, cómprale un paquete de condones de sabores, le haría mucha gracia- se rió Gaia.

- No puedo regalarle eso- negó con la cabeza- pensaría cosas que no son…

¿Qué pensaría, Simba¿Qué no es¡la chica del diablo, era suspicaz, no le podía colar ni una.

- Nada, déjalo, cosas mías. Dame alguna idea. Tú lo conoces mejor que nadie.

- Regálale algo de música- sugirió la Slytherin- le encantará. Con eso aciertas seguro. Y que sea un CD muggle, prefiere esa música.

¿Y qué tipo de música le gusta- preguntó mientras caminaban hacia la escalera, Harry la subiría, Gaia, la descendería.

- No sabría decirte, de todo, la verdad, pero prefiere las baladas. Canciones en las que importe mucho la letra, cantautores españoles. Son su debilidad.

¿Y donde encuentro eso yo en Hogsmeade- inquirió, era muy difícil encontrar algo muggle en un pueblo completamente mágico.

- En Hogsmeade hay de todo, si sabes dónde buscar. Te veo allí a las 2 y te acompaño. ¿Vale?

- Si, de acuerdo, y esto…muchas gracias- Gaia sonrió traviesa.

- No me las des- le dijo al tiempo que pensaba "me lo estoy pasando en grande"- Ver la cara de Draco valdrá la pena- se alejó camino a las mazmorras. Harry subió hacia la Torre de Gryffindor. Cantautores españoles¿quién le hubiera dicho a él que Draco Malfoy, sangre pura, sería un amante de la canción de amor? Se acostó en su cama y el sueño lo venció con la imagen del rubio cerniéndose sobre él.


End file.
